Je vous déteste
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela. Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

J'avais toujours dit qu'aller à cette école ne m'intéressait pas du tout.  
Encore et encore j'avais refusé de m'y rendre, utilisant toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour que mes parents se rangent de mon côté. Sans jamais le moindre succès.

Pourtant, je leur avais dit que cela ne me rapporterait rien si ce n'était une éducation désuète, inutile et stupide. Mais il est bien connu que les parents, ou les adultes en général, sont persuadés d'avoir toujours raison. Même quand ils ont tort. Lorsque quelque chose commence à mal tourner c'est toujours la faute de l'enfant.

Ce qui c'était passé dans mon cas.

Jessy Aniel, seize ans, né Moldu qui n'avait rien demandé à personne si ce n'est de ne pas aller à Poudlard.  
Bien évidemment, mes parents m'y avaient trainés tout à fait émerveillés par ce monde nouveau. Les professeurs avaient ignoré ma mauvaise volonté persuadée que je finirais par comprendre la magie de leur monde. Et, les élèves ne m'appréciaient guère car j'osais dire tout haut ce que je pensais, surtout le fait que leur monde marchait sur la tête.

Je l'avais vu en cinq années d'études à Poudlard.  
Rien ni personne ne réussira à me faire croire que les aventures de Harry Potter n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. Pour moi une école doit protéger les enfants à tout prix, c'est ainsi que le monde doit marcher. Si les adultes décident pour nous ils doivent nous protéger de leurs décisions, mais en fait c'est tout à fait le contraire chez les sorciers.

Harry Potter, une célébrité, un pauvre orphelin qui a risqué sa peau année après année face à un foutu Mage Noir : Voldemort. Le tout sous le regard bienveillant de notre Directeur Albus Dumbledore qui ne levait pas un doigt pour l'aider.  
A mon arrivé les exploits de cet enfant n'avaient pas tardé à parvenir à mes oreilles, même si j'avais tout fait pour me tenir loin de lui et de sa bande d'amis tous plus fou que les autres.

La pierre philosophale, un Basilik, un prisonnier, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une folle du Ministère, le presque assassina du Directeur, et la disparition de Harry ainsi que ses amis.  
Tous ces faits connus sur la scolarité de Potter me faisaient un peu plus ronger mon frein sur la stupidité du monde sorcier. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas la demi-mesure, ils étaient incapables de raisonner intelligemment ou logiquement.

C'est ce qui me conduit aujourd'hui à lancer tous les sorts que je connais pour ma survie dans cette Guerre qui n'était pas la mienne. J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter, mais encore une fois les adultes savaient mieux que les enfants, et les adultes avaient décidés que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour se battre.  
Oui, dans ce lieu ampli d'enfants qui ne souhaitaient pas connaître l'horreur de la Guerre.  
Depuis ce matin, le début de cette bataille, j'avais vu mon lot de mort, mon lot de sang. J'étais fatigué, épuisé même, mais surtout furieux.

Furieux de me retrouver mêlé à tout cela. D'avoir l'impression d'être le seul à ne trouver aucun sens à cette boucherie. Peu importe où mon regard se posait je ne voyais que mort et désolation. Des enfants, des Hommes masqués à terre, mort.  
L'odeur du sang emplissait mes poumons, le goût de celui-ci était dans ma bouche. Je me trainais avec peine dans le champ de cadavre, poisseux de boue, de sang, et peut-être même de morceau de corps suite à certains sorts immondes. Mes habits n'étaient que lambeaux, ma vue se brouillait par moment alors qu'une douleur diffuse irradiait le long de mon flan droit.

Enfin, mon regard se verrouilla sur une foule qui formait un cercle, j'entendais vaguement des sorts criaient. Je continuais mon chemin, bousculant toute personne sur mon passage, peu assuré sur mes pieds. A un moment je voulu utiliser ma baguette mais je ne la trouvais pas, je l'avais certainement perdu sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais peu importait car je me trouvais au premier rang pour observer le combat entre Harry Potter et Voldemort.  
Les deux irradiaient de puissance, tous les deux aussi beaux que mortels. Pas de Face de Serpent pour le Mage Noir, les rumeurs avaient tout faux.

Je m'en fichais.  
Peu m'importait à présent, j'en avais marre.

Alors qu'ils levaient à nouveau leur baguette je puisais dans mes forces pour me jeter en plein milieu du combat.

-Cela suffit stupide Sorciers ! Criais-je de toutes mes forces, certainement peu crédible au vu du sol qui vacillait sous mes pieds. Assez !

Relevant mes yeux, je les figeais à tour de rôle dans ceux de Potter puis le regard rouge de Voldemort. Mon cri eut le mérite de les stopper net, ou peut-être mon intervention plutôt étrange.

-Comment oses-tu…Commença Voldemort en relevant sa baguette, un sort vert bien reconnaissable au bout de celle-ci.

-Comment j'ose ? Comment j'ose ? Hurlais-je en le coupant. Je le pointais du doigt puis Potter, ma voix proche de l'hystérie.  
Ce serait plutôt comment VOUS osez mêler des enfants à cette foutu Guerre ?  
Comment osez-VOUS vous battre ici, obliger des né Moldu qui n'ont rien demandés à voir ces horreurs.  
JE ne voulais pas venir ici et connaître votre monde de fou.  
JE n'ai rien demandé à personne.  
JE n'ai pas demandé à voir mourir des gamins sous mes yeux.  
JE n'ai pas demandé à me retrouver mêlé à votre stupide Guerre qui n'a ni queue ni tête.  
VOUS êtes en tort ! VOUS et tous les stupides adultes ici présent, peu importe le camp. Et TOI Potter, TU es responsable. TOI et ton stupide syndrome du héros, persuadé de devoir vaincre le méchant, alors que notre Directeur aurait pu le faire. TOI et tes idées à la con pour entrainer des gamins dans cette histoire.

Je vacillais un instant, manquant de tomber, mais ma fureur était telle que je réussis à rester debout, mon doigt pointant tour à tour les deux Sorciers. J'entendais des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles, des cris lointains, et j'avais l'impression que les lèvres de Voldemort et Harry bougeaient, mais je n'entendais rien de distinct.  
Peu m'importait.  
Personne n'avait encore fait le moindre pas pour m'arrêter, aucun sort de m'avaient atteint, je comptais bien déverser toute ma haine jusqu'au bout.  
Je dû prendre trois profondes respirations avant d'avoir assez de souffle pour reprendre mon dialogue de sourd.

-Magie Blanche, Magie Noire, vous n'avez que ces foutu mots à la bouche !  
J'ai l'impression de voir des gamins se battre comme des chiffonniers, se fichant totalement des cadavres qui s'amoncellent à leur pied.  
Si un camp dit « Droite » l'autre va forcément hurler « Gauche » par pur esprit de contradiction.  
Et après on me demande comment j'ose ?

Je ne savais même plus si je regardais dans la bonne direction. Tout ce que je voyais c'était de vagues formes entre des papillons noirs et mes larmes que je sentais couler sur mon visage. Je n'entendais même plus ma propre voix, peut-être que je n'avais même pas réussi à les prononcer et que tout cela se passait dans ma tête.  
Peu m'importait, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes oreilles je repris en espérant que ma voix n'était pas qu'un murmure que seul moi pouvait entendre.

-Vous ne savez pas faire de compromis.  
Aucun d'entre vous.  
VOUS ne voyez que ce que vous voulez.  
Mais QUI, QUI, a crû que se battre dans une école était l'idée du siècle ?  
QUI, QUI a pensé qu'embarquer des gamins dans une bataille sanglante était la meilleure chose au monde ?  
Je vous ai entendu vous plaindre que le monde sorcier avait peu de naissance, et voilà que vous tuez vous-même le peu d'enfants qui naissent. Et pourquoi ? Pour des idéaux stupides, une histoire de sang encore plus ridicule, et la parenté de certain.  
Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit, Ô êtres suprêmes que vous êtes, vous les adultes, que nous n'avions rien demandé ? Que l'on ne choisit pas sa famille ?  
Nous ne sommes pas de la chair à canon !

Je clignais des yeux, remarquant d'un seul coup que j'étais à genou, les mains plaquées contre le sol, le regard tourné vers celui-ci. Mon corps tanguait, ma tête dodelinait.  
Quand étais-je tombé ?  
Quand avais-je arrêté de les regarder, de les pointer du doigt ?  
Quand est-ce que mes larmes avaient arrêtés de couler ?  
Je ne me sentais pas bien… non très mal.  
Mon corps tout entier tremblait, mes doigts serraient compulsivement l'herbe, j'avais mal.  
J'avais envie de vomir, de me rouler en boule, de ne plus bouger, plus jamais.  
Les papillons se faisaient plus présent, me laissant de moins en moins de vision entre leur ailles. Mon cœur était le seul son que j'entendais.

-Je vous déteste…

Ce furent très certainement les derniers mots que je murmurais avant de me sentir partir.

* * *

Noyr Desyre espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus.  
La suite arrivera lentement mais surement comme pour Chevalier Servant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La douleur… voilà ce qui m'accueillit en premier quand je commençais à m'éveiller.  
J'avais mal partout, comme si un conducteur m'avait percuté de plein fouet puis abandonné sur le bas-côté pour me laisser me vider de mon sang.

Mon oreille droite me brûlait là où devait se trouver ma boucle d'oreille en forme de vis, je ne me souvenais pas avoir reçu de sort à cet endroit, mais c'était peut-être le cas.  
J'avais du mal à respirer, comme si quelque chose comprimait très fortement ma poitrine. De toute façon quand je prenais de trop fortes inspirations j'avais l'impression que l'on avait tenté de m'arracher la peau du flanc droit ainsi que le bras du même côté.  
En fait, au vu de mes constatations, j'avais dû me prendre un sort pour avoir ce côté aussi abimé.  
Bien sûr, j'avais de multiples autres douleurs ailleurs, mais c'était bien plus supportable que pour le côté droit.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, prenant plus ou moins pied avec la réalité, combattant pour m'extirper de la douleur et ainsi savoir où je me trouvais. Avec la chance que j'avais, et aussi en comptant sur les abrutis de sorciers, je devais toujours piser le sang sur le champ de bataille. Eux devaient toujours tenter de s'entretuer avec peu de réussite.

Enfin, je réussis à garder mes yeux ouverts après quelque battement de paupières fatiguées. Je sentais tout mon corps protesté dans ce seul mouvement, comme si chacun de mes nerfs étaient connectés à celles-ci.  
Je vis un plafond blanc, un lustre bien trop tape à l'œil dans un coin de mon champ de vision.  
Très bien, au moins quelqu'un avait eu la présence d'esprit de me ramasser. Je ne devais pas être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard vu le lustre que j'entrapercevais.  
Je tentais de tourner la tête pour voir davantage, mais le pique de douleur qui alla se loger directement dans ma tête me fit changer d'avis. Surtout qu'à cet instant je me rendis compte qu'il devait y avoir des présences plus loin dans la pièce au vu des cris que j'entendais enfin.

En réalité, je me demandais soudainement comment j'avais pu faire pour ne pas les entendre plus tôt. Ou alors mon cerveau cherchait tout et n'importe quoi pour éviter de penser à la douleur, très surement.

-…permit d'intervenir ?

-C'est un Sang de Bourbe, à peine capable de faire de la magie, il ne connait pas sa place ce vaurien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons le veiller. On aurait mieux fait de le tuer !

-On pourrait le…

Je décrochais un court instant de la conversation qui ne me changeait pas de d'habitude. C'est fou comme critiquer la société sorcière, et les adultes en général, n'aidait pas pour se faire des amis. Alors être en plus un Né Moldu qui caracolait gaiement à la première place en partant de la fin du classement toutes années confondues… Personnellement je m'en fichais de leur éducation, je ne m'y intéressais pas, et je ne rendais pas le moindre devoir.  
Mais, moi j'avais réussi à rester en vie lors de cette bataille. Je savais avoir était à ma limite au moment où j'avais balancé mes pensées à Potter et Voldemort, mais peu m'importait.

-Bordel de merde, vous pouvez pas la fermer ?

J'avais cru pouvoir crier cette phrase, mais au final ce fut à peine plus qu'un murmure qui passa mes lèvres. Juste assez pour que les voix se taisent, laissant le calme revenir dans la pièce.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Le visage pointu et aristocrate de Malfoy se pointa dans mon champ de vision, l'air passablement en colère de mon intervention.

-Tu es tout pardonné…Murmurais-je en me raclant la gorge, l'envie de boire me prenant d'un coup. Mais bien sûr pas d'eau à l'horizon.

-Pour qui te prends-tu le Sang de Bourbe ?

Je pu apercevoir un bout du visage de Zabini avant que Malfoy ne m'attrape par mon col pour me tirer et me rapprocher de lui avec violence. Tout mon corps protesta, je sentis ma main droite tressaillir alors qu'elle tombait sur le matelas. Un nouveau pique vint se planter dans ma tête, me faisant fermer brièvement les yeux.  
Oh, j'avais oublié que les sorciers n'aimaient pas qu'on se foute d'eux, encore moins les Serpentards.

-Sales petits coincés du cul…

Il y eut un blanc alors que Malfoy allait enfin se décider à me parler. Ah…j'avais parlé à haute voix…pas une bonne idée. Surtout si je me trouvais bien partout sauf à Poudlard comme leur super présence me le laissait penser.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Répètes un peu pour voir ?

-Coincés du cul…Murmurais-je en sentant que je commençais doucement à avoir du mal à respirer. Plus que précédemment…

-Où penses-tu être pour oser me parler…nous parler ainsi ?

-Dans ton…Mon dernier mot resta coincé dans ma bouche alors que Malfoy resserrait un peu plus sa poigne sur mon col.

-Tu es chez-moi, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a daigné te ramener après ton misérable esclandre sur le champ de bataille.

Des papillons avaient beau commencer à réapparaître dans mon champ de vision, et mon sang à bourdonner dans mes oreilles, j'avais parfaitement saisie les paroles de Malfoy.  
J'avais plein de questions à poser, des intelligentes des autres beaucoup moins. Pas mal de gros mots et expressions peu sympathiques me vinrent également à l'esprit, mais finalement mon cerveau préféra me renvoyer au pays des rêves sans la moindre annonce…

* * *

Debout devant le lit, Voldemort l'observait enfin tout à son aise.  
Les yeux rouge plissés de concentration il cherchait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais une fois qu'il aurait trouvé il le saurait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la première fois où il l'avait vu, lors de son intervention en plein milieu de son duel contre Potter.

C'était une bonne journée.  
Elle avait bien commencé grâce à une attaque de front malgré le fait qu'il se savait attendu à Poudlard. La bataille avait fait rage toute la journée et lui-même avait combattu une grande partie de celle-ci tout en cherchant du regard le Survivant pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.  
Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui et que les premiers sorts entre eux avaient stoppé tous combats aux alentours. Rapidement un cercle s'était formé autour, dans l'attente d'un vainqueur.  
Cela les avait peu importés. Ils s'étaient tournés autour, ils s'étaient insultés, avaient jeté de nouveaux sorts mortels, enchainement les phases de combat et de repos. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de combat, et alors qu'ils allaient une nouvelle fois reprendre le combat après quelques insultes IL était arrivé.

Le Sang de Bourbe était apparu d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, sans sembler avoir peur alors que les baguettes des deux combattants brillaient déjà d'un futur sort. Potter et lui-même en avait été tant surpris qu'ils en avaient oublié de jeter leur sort.  
Son cri les avait stoppés mieux qu'un quelconque sort.

Le gamin était absolument pitoyable. Ces cheveux qui devaient être violet étaient rouge de sang par endroit, noir de boue à d'autre, semblant brulés selon les mèches. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, emportant avec lui un peu de cette poussière noirâtre qui recouvrait sa peau. Pour tout habits il n'avait qu'un t-shirt de couleur indéfinissable déchirait de partout et un jean dans un état encore pire. Tout son côté droit était à vif, son bras semblait déboité, pendant le long de son corps sans qu'il ne donna l'impression de le remarquer.  
Il titubait, à chaque instant Voldemort s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler et le laisser ainsi reprendre son combat.

Pourtant, le gamin les avait fixés droit dans les yeux, une lueur de colère dans ses prunelles bleues.  
Il n'avait même pas paru avoir peur quand Voldemort avait levé sa baguette. Non, cela n'avait fait que lui donner une fureur démesurée.  
Et c'était là qu'il s'était mis à les insulter copieusement, lui mais aussi le camp de Dumbledore, les sorciers, le monde sorcier lui-même, sans faire la moindre distinction. Pour la première fois de sa vie Voldemort ne s'était pas vu attribuer tous les maux de la terre. Et il avait fallu que cela provienne d'un Sang de Bourbe. Cette constatation l'avait empêché de faire taire l'imprudent.  
Celui-ci continuait, son ton montait et descendait, parfois il s'arrêtait puis reprenait comme s'il ne s'en apercevait pas. C'était peut-être le cas.

A un moment, il avait vacillé mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté, il les avait pointés du doigt, lui et un Potter figé de stupeur, avant de poursuivre. Pour une fois ce fut le Survivant qui devint la cible du gamin. Le ton de celui-ci s'amenuisait, parfois ses paroles étaient presque inaudibles à cause des murmures des sorciers qui s'indignaient de ses dires. Mais rien ne semblait déranger le Sang de Bourbe, peut-être était-il juste assez conscient pour parler. Sous lui une mare de sang commençait à devenir dangereusement importante. Ses pauses avaient commencé à se faire en plein milieu des mots, rendant parfois difficile la compréhension de ces dires.  
Le bras gauche qu'il avait levé pour les pointer était retombé le long de son corps alors qu'il persistait à parler. Son corps se balançait, tremblait, sans le moindre doute seulement maintenu par la colère qui habitait le Sang de Bourbe.  
D'un seul coup il était à terre, parlant le visage tourné vers le sang, la boue et ses mains. Son bras droit formait un étrange angle, probablement à cause de la chute.

Certains ricanèrent, pas un seul ne fit un pas pour l'aider ou le tuer. Comme si personne ne savait qui devait agir, à quel camp appartenait ce gamin qui n'hésitait pas à les injurier même au bord de la mort. Étrangement, le gamin avait beau s'arrêter de longs moments avant de reprendre quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard personne ne bougeait.

Lorsqu'enfin le Sang de Bourbe s'était écroulé sur ses ultimes paroles un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Voldemort avait pu voir de multiples émotions traverser chaque visage qui regardaient encore le corps à peine vivant.

Puis, le Lord Noir s'était avancé, avait posé une main sur le bras du gamin et avait transplané sonnant ainsi la retraite.

Cela datait de trois jours.

Depuis le Sang de Bourbe dormait, se réveillant très rarement sans réellement se rendre compte de son environnement. Il y a quelques heures Le Seigneur Noir étaient arrivé dans la pièce suite à des cris, surprenant le fils Malfoy en pleine tentative d'assassinat du gamin. Selon ce qu'il avait compris, à travers les gémissements du blondinet, le Sang de Bourbe n'avait pas perdu sa langue bien pendue et l'avait utilisé dès son réveil.

Et à présent il le regardait, cherchant toujours sans savoir quoi.

* * *

Un court chapitre, mais Noyr Desyre ne cherche pas à en faire des longs pour cette fiction.  
Vous aurez rarement des points de vu extérieur mais elle a pensé que vous aimeriez savoir comment c'était réellement passé l'intervention de Jessy et comme vous le voyez ce n'était pas du tout glorieux...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux, un peu perdu.  
Je me souvenais avoir tourné de l'œil alors que le fils Malfoy m'étranglait. Devais-je m'étonner ou me sentir chanceux d'être toujours en vie ?

J'avais du mal à me situer dans le temps. La lumière du jour semblait plus basse que précédemment, mais je n'avais plus faim ou soif. Pourtant, la douleur était toujours présente, comme si à peine quelques heures étaient passé depuis la bataille finale. Je connaissais bien assez les sorts et potions de soin du monde magique pour savoir que je n'aurais pas dû porter la moindre trace du combat en temps normal.  
M'avait-on soigné au final ? Si le combat durait toujours personne n'avait dû avoir le temps. Donc étais-je là depuis seulement quelques heures ?

Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, ne serait-ce pas le Sang de Bourbe qui se réveille. Ou plutôt le presque Cracmol.

La voix à la fois douce et mauvaise me fit presque sursauter.  
Mes yeux et ma tête se tournèrent très difficilement vers mon interlocuteur.  
Je tombais sur un regard rouge sang que rien ni personne ne pouvait reproduire : Lord Voldemort se tenait assis dans un fauteuil à mon chevet.  
Je restais silencieux, partagé par l'ébahissement le plus total de le voir là, mais aussi une certaine colère. Pour qui se prenait-il à me parler ainsi ?  
Peu m'importait qu'il ait tué des centaines de personnes, qu'il soit connu pour être cruel, puissant, ou tout autre chose.  
Je ne m'écrasais devant rien ni personne.

-Oh, ne serait-ce pas Lord Voldemort, le pire sorcier Noir sur Terre qui s'est fait vaincre par à misérable nourrisson ?

Je vis son œil gauche tiquer, sa mâchoire se crisper et sa main droite bouger très légèrement vers sa poche donc sa baguette. Je savais qu'il était tout dans mon intérêt de la fermer, là maintenant tout de suite. Mais je continuais à le fixer sans montrer de peur, avec un petit air sarcastique.

-Je vois, un Sang de Bourbe qui ne connait pas sa place.

Je pus voir tout l'effort que cela lui demandait de ne pas me tuer sur place, ou de ne pas lancer un Doloris sur le gamin que j'étais.

-Ma place ? Elle est exactement où je le décide, et certainement pas à vos pieds.  
Tueur d'enfants.

A nouveau je pus admirer le Lord Noir en plein contrôle de lui-même.  
Personnellement je ne voyais pas pourquoi il tenait temps à ne pas m'amocher plus que je ne l'étais. Si c'était réellement lui qui m'avait ramassé après mes hurlements sur le champ de bataille je ne voyais pas pourquoi.  
Cela lui prit plus longtemps, mais une nouvelle fois il se contint, bien que ses paroles suivantes suintées de menaces à peine voilées.

-Peut-être devrais-je arracher cette langue afin d'avoir enfin une discussion avec toi.

-Si vous êtes de ces personnes incapables de faire face à ses responsabilités, à la vérité, je vous en prie, faites donc.

Je vis traverser quelque chose sur son visage. Une émotion que je fus bien incapable de comprendre tant celle-ci fut rapide. Dans tous les cas, il ne mit pas sa menace à exécution. Je commençais réellement à me demander pourquoi j'étais toujours vivant. Pas que cela ne me dérange s'entend.

-Mes responsabilités ? Je serais bien curieux de les connaitre ?

Ses yeux rouges me fixaient, comme pour m'obliger à répondre, me défiant.  
Je fronçais les sourcils, franchement pas convaincu par le fait qu'il allait m'écouter réellement. Je connaissais les adultes, et encore mieux ceux du monde sorcier. Ils étaient très doués pour rejeter toutes leurs fautes sur autrui.

-Car attaquer une école bourré d'enfants innocent ne vous semble pas horriblement stupide, voir cruel ? Attaquez-vous à des personnes de votre taille, genre les Aurores, le Ministère, l'Ordre du Phénix ou les sorciers adultes en règle général. Où vous avez si peur de perdre la face que vous attaquez que ceux que vous êtes sûr de pouvoir tuer ?

-Ils étaient sur le champ de bataille, ils combattaient, ils avaient fait leur choix.

-Quel choix je vous prie ? Quel choix avons-nous quand un crétin de Mage Noir débarque avec toute sa flopé de débile pour tuer tout ce qui bouge ?

-Dumbledore savait parfaitement que je viendrais. Vous auriez pu partir avant que je n'arrive. Vous êtes tous restés pour aider son cher petit camp du bien. Après tous les enfants de mes Mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas combattre ne se sont pas fait prier.

-Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée, dans votre foutu cervelle de moineau, que nous n'avions pas les moyens de ces trous du cul ? Est- si compliqué pour vous de penser au fait que tous les sorciers ne sont pas riches et qu'ils ne peuvent pas payer un Portauloin à son enfant ? Ou encore que nous autre né Moldu sommes absolument incapable de partir de Poudlard autrement que par le train ?  
Je vous ferais remarquer que le train est sous le foutu contrôle du vieux barbu que vous tentez de tuer tout autant que Potter.

Je voyais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me tuer sur le champ ou ne serait-ce que me reprendre face à ma façon de parler. Tous les sorciers étaient de toute façon choqués d'entendre autant de gros mots dans une phrase. Leur chastes oreilles n'y étaient pas habituées. Mes parents avaient eux-mêmes fini par ne plus chercher à me parler, attendant que je traverse « L'âge Rebel » comme ils disent.  
Je devais être dangereusement proche des limites de la patience de Voldemort, en fait je dirais plutôt que je les avais franchies depuis bien longtemps, mais j'étais toujours en vie.

-Vous auriez pu vous enfuir sur le Domaine de Poudlard, ou vous cacher.

Un bref ricanement amer m'échappa. Ceci fut suffisant pour m'envoyer un nouveau pique de douleur dans la tête alors que mon bras droit avait à peine bouger. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de dire le fond de ma pensée.

-Sois vous êtes terriblement stupide, sois vous le faites exprès.  
Je faisais partit d'un groupe qui s'était réfugié dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Des Mangemorts sont entrés et ont envoyés des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait ou respirait. Lorsque nous sommes sortis pour fuir nous n'avons pu faire trois pas sans devoir nous baisser.  
En un instant je me suis retrouvé seul sur votre foutu champ de bataille à tenter de sauver ma vie.

Je vis une lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux, son visage charmeur se tordit un très court instant dans un masque de fureur.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début je pris peur.  
Mon cœur recommença à battre si fort que je l'entendais dans mes oreilles, j'avais chaud, mais j'étais glacé. C'était tout bonnement idiot de ma part de réagir aussi soudainement, de considérer d'un seul coup que je risquais réellement ma vie.  
La colère qui m'avait soutenu lors des combats, de mon intervention pendant leur duel, mais aussi pour faire face à Malfoy puis le Lord Noir m'avait quittée. Je me sentais seul, vidé, triste de toutes les morts que j'avais vu.  
Je m'aperçus que Voldemort tentait de me parler. Je voyais ses lèvres se mouvoir sans que le moindre mot ne m'atteigne.

Les papillons réapparurent dans mon champ de vision, bientôt le Lord ne fut plus que brouillard.  
Pas encore…

* * *

Encore une fois j'ouvris les yeux.  
Il faisait noir dans la chambre, seule la lumière de la lune me permettait d'apercevoir le plafond.  
Etait-on encore le même jour ? Combien de temps s'était-il encore une fois passé depuis ma « confrontation » avec Voldemort ?

Mon attention fut soudainement tournée vers un bruit sur ma gauche. Une respiration lente mais profonde. Ainsi, c'était quelqu'un qui m'avait éveillé. Alors pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?  
Lentement, je tournais la tête, concentrant toute ma volonté pour ignorer mon corps qui n'appréciait pas l'idée.

Tout d'abord je ne vis rien.

Ma vision s'était flouté face à mon obstination et j'eu du mal à forcer mes yeux à se stabiliser.  
Puis je le vis… ou plutôt j'aperçu les deux points or qui semblaient briller dans la semi obscurité et je pu comprendre qui…ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans ma chambre : un énorme Loup Garou.  
J'en avais vu dans quelques livres à Poudlard, mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'ils pouvaient être si grand.

Le Loup Garou devait faire près d'un mètre au garrot, une fourrure aussi noire que l'ébène qui le rendait presque invisible dans la pièce où je me trouvais, et il avait des yeux or absolument magnifiques. J'arrivais à distinguer un mince sourire sur son museau alors qu'il prenait de profondes respiration comme s'il venait de produire un effort important.  
Au vu de la fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon que j'entrevoyais je pensais deviner d'où il venait. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il ne faisait pas nuit noir, c'était une nuit de pleine Lune aujourd'hui.

Soudain, le Loup Garou s'ébroua, me forçant à me reconcentrer sur lui alors que mes yeux se refermaient d'eux même.  
Je lui offris un mince sourire alors que je parlais enfin :

-Oh, mais si ça c'est pas un bon Loup. Roucoulais-je. Viens par ici mon grand, oui c'est bien ! Continuais-je sans honte alors que le Loup Garou trottina pour venir poser son museau pile devant mon visage. Tu m'as senti et tu as profité de la pleine Lune pour venir me rendre visite ? Gentil Loup.

Un léger grognement content me répondit alors que le Loup Garou venait enfouir son museau sous ma main gauche comme pour réclamer une caresse. Je dû mobiliser toute mes forces, mais je réussi à mouvoir un petit peu ma main ce qui parut lui faire plaisir.

-Si ça c'est pas le plus beau des Loup, hein ? Mais oui.

La seule chose que j'appréciais dans le Monde Magique c'était bien les Créatures Magique. Elles et moi on s'aimait, tout naturellement, sans chercher pourquoi.

Si je n'avais jamais eu le moindre petit accident magique dont tous les sorciers parlent, je n'avais cependant jamais eu une vie vraiment ordinaire. Avant Poudlard il était rare que je dorme sans qu'une petite Créature ne viennent me tenir compagnie. Souvent, quand j'allais dans des parcs je passais mes journées entières planqué dans un quelconque buisson à jouer avec ces Créatures, le tout sans jamais en parler à mes parents.  
C'est à Poudlard que tout avait changé. Mes amies les Créatures disparurent brusquement, comme incapable de me suivre, ou alors quand l'une d'elle m'apercevait elle disparaissait comme effrayée. Cela m'avait peiné. Pourtant je savais au fond de moi qu'il devait y avoir une raison, après tout pas un seul Loup Garou présent lors de la bataille ne m'avait touché, faute n'était pas d'avoir entendu leur cris ou aperçu des corps lacérés.

Un petit gémissement me sortit de mes pensées. Je repris les caresses que j'avais arrêté, souriant plus largement en voyant la queue du Loup Garou battre de droite à gauche avec plaisir.

-Tu vas garder ça pour toi hein mon tout beau. C'est notre petit secret.

Ses yeux or s'ouvrirent pour me regarder, comme s'il acceptait ma demande.

Au loin j'entendis soudainement des voix un peu alarmées qui se rapprochaient rapidement.  
Le Loup Garou releva la tête, se raidit, ses oreilles bougèrent comme pour mieux comprendre. Je supposais qu'un Loup Garou qui saute sur un balcon, surement très haut, ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

-Aller, fils avant que l'on ne te voit. Aller petit malin.

Je n'eus pas à le dire deux fois. En un instant il était déjà sur le balcon, j'eu l'impression qu'il se retourna brièvement vers moi avant de sauter dans le vide.  
J'avais vraiment envie d'être devant l'humain demain à son réveille alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait toute une partie de la nuit totalement effacé de sa mémoire.

La porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement supprima tout sourire de mon visage alors qu'un Malfoy père surgissait presque essoufflé. Son regard scanna toute la pièce, s'arrêta sur la fenêtre toujours ouverte avant de venir se poser sur moi.

-As-tu entendu ou vue quelque chose Sang de Bourbe ?

-Mis à part un sorcier débouler dans cette pièce en soufflant comme un bœuf ? Non. Grinçais-je avec sarcasme.

La porte se referma violemment derrière le sorcier blond qui ne prit même pas le temps de me répondre. Peut-être l'avais-je vexé ? Si tel était le cas c'était une excellente nuit.

Et je me rendormis encore une fois.

* * *

Noyr Desyre le sait, encore une fois un chapitre assez court, mais cela ne rajouterais pas un peu de piquant ? Ne vous demandez-vous pas qui subira la langue acérée de Jessy ? Puis il y a dans ce chapitre pas mal de miettes qui devraient vous faire comprendre quelques petites choses.  
D'ailleurs Noyr Desyre est curieuse et voudrait bien savoir qui vous aimeriez voir au prise avec Jessy ?

Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Me réveiller pour tomber nez à nez avec un foutu Elfe de Maison n'a jamais fait partit de mes rêves. Aussi quand ça arriva ce jour-là je laissais échapper un cri de surprise qui vrilla mes propres tympans.

-Putain de bordel de merde, que fais-tu là ? Crachais-je en tentant de me mettre assis sans y arriver, plaquer sur le lit par une douleur aigue.

-Mirny est désolé, Mirny voulait juste vérifier l'état du jeune Maitre. Mirny va se frapper la tête contre le mur pour se punir d'avoir fait peur au jeune Maitre.

Je grimaçais face à la voix pleurnicharde de l'Elfe de Maison qui commençait déjà à se cogner comme il l'avait dit. Je me gardais bien de l'en empêcher, de toute façon je risquais pas de pouvoir me lever pour le retenir, mais surtout je détestais les Elfes de Maison. Je trouvais ses Créatures absolument pénibles et pitoyables par bien des aspects. Elles étaient bien les seules que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture, et qui de toute façon ne semblait pas m'aimer plus que de raison.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai osé dire à Granger que les Elfes de Maison méritaient bien ce qui leur arrivaient.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Oh la ferme Granger. Tu nous soules tous avec la S.A.L.E. Tu en as pas marre de répéter la même chose ?

Malgré ma voix un peu fluette, je n'avais que treize ans, le silence était tombé dans la Salle d'Etude. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi sans que cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid. Je ne faisais que dire ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Seulement moi je n'avais pas leur patience.  
Entendre Granger déblatérer sur l'esclavagisme des Elfes de Maison et leur mauvais traitement commençait à me courir sur le haricot.

-Si tu en as marre tu peux partir Aniel. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que le pire élève de l'histoire de Poudlard comprenne ce que je dis.

-Je te ferais remarquer que l'on est en Salle d'Etude, si tu veux faire chier le monde fait-le ailleurs très chère. Et, pour ta gouverne, les Elfes de Maison ne peuvent pas vivre sans la Magie des Sorciers. De plus ce ne sont que d'ignoble petits Parasites manipulateurs qui utilisent les pires stratagèmes pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Aniel ?

-Et tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'une Créature si puissante n'est pas capable de se faire respecter si elle le désire. Comment la sois disant élève la plus intelligente de l'école fait pour ne pas remarquer que se sont d'énormes Parasites qui ont trouvé la solution pour rester auprès de leur source de nourriture ?

-Les Elfes de Maison ne peuvent désobéir à leur Maitre ! Ils sont de simple esclaves depuis leur naissance. Ils n'ont jamais voulu ça !

J'osais un sourcil franchement peu convaincu, connaissant parfaitement l'histoire de Dobby, le fichu Elfe de Maison qui avait « sauvé » Potter, ou du moins tenté contre l'avis de son Maitre. Pour moi ce n'étais qu'un Parasite qui avait trouvé une ressource de nourriture bien plus avantageuse pour lui.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Tu es le pire Jessy Aniel.

Je haussais les épaules me fichant totalement du fait que ma popularité frisait les négatifs, et encore plus le fait que je devenais le Sans Cœur N°1 de Poudlard. Sans plus me préoccuper d'eux je repris mon travail, bien heureux d'avoir provoqué un profond malaise dans la salle.  
Enfin un peu de calme pour travailler.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

En réalité, peut-être que les Elfes de Maison me détestaient car je les avais démasqué en tant que Parasites et qu'ils voulaient me faire taire…

Enfin, Mirny l'Elfe abandonna sa punition pour se préoccuper de moi. Bien, j'allais peut-être avoir des réponses.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

-Vous êtes ici depuis neuf jours jeune Maitre.

Je sursautais devant l'information, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Malgré les clous que l'on enfonçait dans mon crâne je tentais de réfléchir. Je ne m'attendais pas à être … prisonnier, depuis si longtemps. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être passé très récemment sous un rouleau compresseur, or je savais que les sorts de soin ou les Potions étaient très efficaces. Pourtant, j'avais affreusement froid alors que je me sentais moite de sueur.  
Refusait-on de me soigner ? Me reléguant au rang de Déchet qui ne méritait pas de meilleurs soins ?

-Puis-je avoir une Potion contre la fièvre ? Demandais-je pour vérifier ma théorie, bien que rien de savoir que j'allais devoir ingurgiter un truc dégueu me révulsait d'avance.

-Mirny ne peut pas jeune Maitre. Le jeune Maitre a reçu tant de sorts différents et sa magie est tellement basse que la moindre Potion, le moindre sort vers sa personne, pourrait briser définitivement son noyau magique.  
Mirny est un mauvais Elfe de Maison, Mirny ne peut rien faire pour le jeune Maitre.

Je restais silencieux devant les pleurnichements de Mirny, plutôt ébahit de ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'avais mis tant à mal ma Magie et mon corps ?  
Non, ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'est que le crétin de Mage Noir m'avait récupéré pour me flanquer dans une foutu chambre, avec un Elfe demeuré, sans chercher à se procurer des médicaments autre que Sorcier.

-Mirny, va me chercher mon petit sac rouge dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Si tant est qu'il s'y trouve encore.

-Mirny ne peut pas, il n'a pas l'accord du Maitre pour ça. Le Maitre ne peut être dérangé actuellement. Mirny va se punir pour ne pas pouvoir aider le jeune Maitre.

Et dans un « Pouf » retentissant il disparut. Un chapelet de juron m'échappa, bien que rapidement je me mis à tousser puis à allaiter de douleur. Je pris de longues secondes à reprendre une respiration correcte, pas trop profonde pour ne pas réveiller la douleur dans les côtes, mais assez pour survivre.  
Je fermais lentement les yeux, fatigué. Je me sentais franchement débile à ne pas pouvoir bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir envie de retourner me coucher dans la seconde.

La prochaine fois je tuerais cet Elfe de Maison, rien que pour lui faire regretter de m'abandonner ici à deux doigts me m'étouffer dans ma propre salive. Et je lui demanderai aussi une autre couverture, ou de fermer la fenêtre, il faisait définitivement trop froid par ici.

* * *

Ce fut le crépitement bien connu d'un cachet fondant dans l'eau qui me réveilla. Le jour ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup bougé, je supposais donc n'avoir pas dormi tant que ça cette fois.  
Je tournais légèrement la tête pour regarder le verre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à ma droite, entourait par trois fées qui surveillaient attentivement le cachet. Un peu plus loin se trouvait mon petit sac rouge où je gardais les médicaments Moldu que je ramenais toujours de mes vacances. Je me sentais à peine étonné de voir les fées dans ma chambre. Surtout que je sentais le vent passer par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

-C'est donc bien vous qui me préparez mes médicaments quand je suis malade depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Murmurais-je pour ne pas les effrayer.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois vers moi, un sourire lumineux sur leur bouille d'ange.

-Jessy tu es réveillé, on s'inquiétait ! Silla nous a dit quoi faire quand elle a ramené le sac avant-hier dans notre maison. S'exclama joyeusement la blonde.

-Elle nous a fait peur en arrivant aussi soudainement avec Mikki, Milène et ce gros sac. Ajouta la brune aux long cheveux à côté d'elle.

-Oui, oui, elle parlait vite, les deux autres étaient en larme, elles nous ont supplié de venir ici pour aider à ta guérison. Précisa la rousse.

-On a eu du mal à comprendre que l'Ami était chez les Glaçons et qu'il allait avoir besoin de soins autre que Sorcier. Repris la blonde.

Je manquais de rire en comprenant que les Glaçons devaient être les Malfoy. Mais bien vite je me reconcentrais car les fées continuaient leur petite histoire.

-Quand on a compris on s'est vite mises en route, laissant les Fées de la Forêt Noire reprendre leur long voyage de retour.

-On a fait au mieux, mais la maison des Glaçons se trouvent loin de la Forêt aux Champignons. Se désola la rouquine.

Je laissais le silence s'installer, seulement coupé par les pétillements du cachet qui finissait de se dissoudre dans le verre.

-Si je comprends bien, Silla, Mikki et Milène sont les Fées qui vivent à Poudlard ? Demandais-je pour confirmation.

-Dans la Forêt Noire juste à côté. Elles ont dit qu'elles venaient souvent te regarder dormir la nuit et qu'elles prenaient soin de toi quand tu allais mal. Répondit la rouquine.

-Elles étaient tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire grand-chose pour t'aider lors de la bataille. Elles ont tenté de repousser le plus de sort possible quand tu étais dans Poudlard, mais une fois dehors elles ont pris peur et se sont enfuis. Milène s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te suivre. Elles n'ont pu qu'observer de loin en priant pour que tu t'en sortes. Précisa la brune.

Etrangement, je sentis un petit sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres en apprenant que les Fées avaient tenté de me garder en sécurité malgré leur maigre capacité.

-Je suis sûr qu'elles ont fait tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Je suis heureux qu'elles soient saines et sauves, et encore plus qu'elles aient en plus fait un si long chemin pour vous apporter ce sac. Merci aussi pour me l'avoir apporté.

-Ce n'est rien. Jessy est l'Ami de toutes les Créatures. C'était la moindre des choses. Babilla gaiement la brune approuvée par les deux autres.

Je me demandais vraiment d'où venait ce statut d'Ami et surtout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Mais elles me coupèrent dans mes réflexions en reprenant la parole.

-Moi c'est Miha. Se présenta la blonde. Voici Rana. Elle pointa la brune du doigt puis la rouquine. Et elle s'est Plum.

-Enchanté. Fis-je sans pour autant bouger pour ne pas réveiller mon corps qui avait oublié que j'avais mal.

Elles gloussèrent, murmurèrent quelques choses entre elles, gloussèrent encore une fois entre elles avant de reprendre leur sérieux, bien que je voyais qu'elles respiraient la joie de vivre.  
Je les vis avec étonnement attraper ensemble le verre pour s'envoler difficilement et me l'apporter sans en renverser la moindre goutte. Sachant que le verre faisait presque deux fois la taille de l'une d'elle je me doutais que la manœuvre n'était pas facile, leur dévouement me toucha d'autant plus.  
Lentement, elles le positionnèrent devant moi puis Miha passa sous le vers pour le faire pencher de façon à ce que je puisse boire. L'opération fut périlleuse, mais au final je réussi à ne pas m'étrangler et le verre fut reposer intact sur la table de chevet.

Je grimaçais alors que le goût du médicament me restait sur la langue, mais au moins je savais que la douleur allait un peu reculer.

-Peut-on faire autre chose pour toi Jessy ? Mikki nous a parlé de ce gros cachet qui explose dans l'eau, mais j'en ai vu plein d'autre de toutes les couleurs…

-Non c'est bien ce cachet, pas un autre Plum. Mais je vous remercie beaucoup.

Je vis les Fées parler entre elles, avant que Miha ne vienne plus près en se tordant les doigts comme embarrassait de ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Jessy, nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Nous n'avons pas le droit de rester trop longtemps loin de nos territoires. Si nous restons trop longtemps nous risquons de disparaître…mais si tu dé…

-Je comprends Miha, ne t'inquiètes pas. Interrompis-je comprenant qu'elle allait me proposer de rester tout de même rien que pour s'occuper de moi. Vous avez été bien assez gentilles de me ramener les médicaments. Je suis sûr qu'un Sorcier sera assez malin pour m'aider à reprendre le médicament dès que j'en aurais besoin.

Je les vis tout de même hésiter avant qu'elles ne se jettent sur mon visage pour déposer l'une après l'autre un baiser papillon sur ma joue gauche.

-Tu es le bienvenu chez nous Jessy. On espère te revoir, et en pleine forme. S'exclama gaiement Rana alors qu'elles s'envolaient par la fenêtre.

Si les Sorciers étaient des abrutis finis, et les Elfes de Maison des êtres qui ne valaient pas un sou, les autres Créatures Magiques valaient bien tout l'or du monde…

* * *

-Pour qui te prends-tu d'exiger de mon Elfe de Maison qu'il te rapporte tes affaires puantes ?

Je fixais le père Malfoy qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre peu de temps après le départ des Fées. Bien sûr, cet idiot d'Elfe avait déformé mes propos devant Malfoy.

-Ce ne sont pas des affaires puantes, mais des médicaments qui…

-Aucun besoin de ses maudites inventions Moldu. Nous savons parfaitement traiter toutes blessures, quelles qu'elles soient.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression au vu de mon état. Grinçais-je tout en essayant de me surélever un peu afin de me sentir moins inférieur devant le Sorcier blond.

-Tu n'es qu'un Déchet de notre société, à peine assez bon pour être accepté à Poudlard.

Soudain, je vis son regard s'arrêter sur le verre qui trainait sur la commode avec encore les bords blancs, ainsi que sur le sac posé un peu plus loin. Son visage se ferma davantage, alors que je devinais une explosion de colères.

-Qui t'a ramené ça ?

-Des amis qui se souciez de moi. Qui ont tenté de me soigner avec leur maigre moyen. Grognais-je en commençant à me sentir à la fois agacé mais aussi fatigué.

En deux seconde Malfoy était devant moi, sa main droite empoignant le col de la chemise que je semblais porter aujourd'hui. Il me releva, m'obligeant à m'asseoir, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur que je tentais de cacher. Je sentais tout mon côté droit se mettre à brûler, la pièce sembla un court instant tourner autour de moi mais rapidement le visage de Malfoy me coupa la vue.

-Tu es ici chez-moi Cracmol. Et si je ne veux pas que tes affaires contamine ma maison tu vas m'obéir.

-Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas être à vos ordres pourtant. Susurrais-je tout en tentant d'ignorer l'horrible envie de me gratter le bras droit tant la peau me tirait.

Les yeux de Malfoy semblèrent se réduire à deux fentes alors que son beau visage était tordu de colère. Il me secoua assez violemment, comme un prunier, avant de reprendre la parole. Je tentais de faire abstraction du fait que mon cœur loupa quelques battement suite à ce traitement. La pièce avait recommencé à tourner, pour ce que je pouvais voir, et même Malfoy semblait tanguer devant moi. Une douleur aigue se faisait de plus en plus présente au niveau de mes côtes, j'avais l'impression que ça allait mal finir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et à me concentrer. Surtout que je n'avais pas écouté un traite mots de ce que venait de dire le Blondinet et qu'il s'en était aperçut.

-Vas-tu me montrer le respect que tu me dois sale avorton ?

Malgré les nouvelles secousses que je gagnais, ainsi que la douleur qui me tordait l'estomac d'appréhension je fus bien incapable de garder mes pensées pour moi-même.

-Je ne vous dois aucun respect !  
Il n'y a que vous les hommes fortunés ou politique pour croire que l'on vous doit le respect que grâce à votre position. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez pu gagner le mien ? Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile de petit snobinard qui n'a jamais dû faire le moindre effort pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En ça au moins vous pouvez être sûr que vous ressemblez à cent pour cent à nos hommes politiques.  
Le premier à donner des leçons et le dernier à les suivre.  
Savez-vous ce qu'est la vrai vie Monsieur Malfoy ? Une vie où vous devez travailler pour vivre, où le moindre imprévue peut annuler des vacances ?

-Je n'ait pas de leçon à…

Me fichant totalement du Sorcier je continuais, forçant mon corps à bouger uniquement grâce à la colère qui revenait m'habiter.

-Non, bien sûr que non, pour vous une vie ne vaut rien.  
Vous pensez être tout puissant, mais finalement vous êtes un ignorant campé sur ses positions incapables d'évoluer.

J'avais haussé le ton pour couvrir les injures du Sorcier, ignorant le fait qu'il me secouait de plus en plus fort pour me faire taire, faisant craquer ma nuque de façon sinistre, mais aussi accentuant de plus en plus la douleur que je sentais à la poitrine.  
J'allais rouvrir la bouche pour déverser mon venin avec plaisir quand soudain seul un filet de sang s'en échappa. Ma respiration déjà assez erratique s'emballa alors que la peur me fauchait par surprise. D'un seul coup j'avais envie de me tordre de douleur tant ma poitrine me faisait souffrir, alors que je tentais en même temps de respirer un peu plus d'air à chaque coulée.

Ma vision s'obscurcit dangereusement alors que dans un vint espoir pour respirer, un stupide geste de survie, je portais difficilement mes mains à mon cou. Je pense avoir griffé ma propre gorge presque jusqu'au sang dans une veine tentative d'obtenir un peu plus d'air alors que je me sentais retomber sur le matelas du lit. Sans plus me préoccuper des multiples autres douleurs que je réveillais dans mes mouvements je me tordis dans tous les sens en cherchant à mieux respirer, crachant du sang par moment, me sentant partir un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, tout ce que je voulais c'était de l'air, rien que de l'air.  
La peur se transforma en panique alors que je réalisais que rien ni personne ne me venait en aide. Je me mis à hyper ventiler, peut-être que je continuais à me griffer la gorge je ne sais plus trop.

Peu de temps après ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Humm...voila un long chapitre pour vous faire plaisir, mais étrangement Noyr Desyre et persuadée que vous la détestez à présent :)

Est-ce que les quelques indices sur la Maison à Poudlard de Jessy vous ont sautés aux yeux ? Avez-vous pu apprécier une nouvelle fois sa façon de voir la vie ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

Comme Noyr Desyre vous l'avez dit, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous permettra de savoir ce qui se passe pendant que Jessy se trouve au Manoir Malfoy. Profitez car vous retrouverez bien vite le point de vu de Jessy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le silence c'était abattu sur le champ de bataille, pas un seul sorcier n'osait faire le moindre geste et ainsi risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Non, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer le corps presque sans vie de l'adolescent, de Jessy Aniel. Pourtant, personne ne se précipita pour lui offrir les premiers soins ou même vérifier qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé.

Les mots durs de l'adolescent résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de chacun, les figeant.  
Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à marcher vers le corps et la mare de sang qui se formait de plus en plus vite. Cela fut comme un signal.  
Alors que des murmures de colère montaient, alors que les sorciers du camp de la Lumière protestaient et s'insurgeaient, pas un seul n'eut l'idée d'empêcher Voldemort de poser sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent. Même le Survivant, le défenseur de la veuve et des orphelins, n'eut pas le moindre geste pour défendre son camarade, le regardant disparaître avec le Mage Noir.

Et alors que les Mangemorts suivaient silencieusement leur Maitre, des cris commencèrent à se répandre à travers le champ de bataille.  
Des cris de victoires, des cris de détresse en découvrant les morts, des sanglots. Certains se laissèrent tomber au sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps.  
On vint vérifier si le très cher Survivant n'était pas blessé, on le félicita…pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé sur l'enlèvement du jeune Jessy.

C'était comme si les sorciers du Bien préféraient oublier qu'ils devaient cette retraite à un presque Cracmol qui leur avait fait la leçon en plein milieu du combat. Un Cracmol qui n'avait pas eu peur de s'interposer en plein milieu du duel entre deux des trois plus puissants sorciers vivant à ce jour. Un Cracmol qui avait regardé droit dans les yeux du Mage Noir le plus craint du siècle pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait sans fléchir, tout en faisant de même pour le côté du Bien.

* * *

Et les jours défilèrent à une vitesse surprenant pour les survivants.  
Les cris de douleurs, autant physiques que psychologiques, rythmèrent les premiers jours avant de diminuer au fur et à mesure que les blessés sortaient de l'infirmerie.  
Les corps des morts furent répertoriés puis rendu à leur proche sous des flots de larmes. Nombreux étaient les élèves morts avant d'avoir atteint quinze ans. La rentrée s'annonçait difficile pour tous.

Certaines parties du château furent réparées en priorité pour permettre aux élèves de dormir dans leur dortoir, en territoire connu et dans un semblant de sécurité. D'autres furent interdite d'accès dans l'attente des vacances d'été pour les reconstruire.

Les cours reprirent doucement après sept jours de repos, afin de permettre aux élèves de reprendre pied dans une routine qui leur familière. Les esprits s'apaisèrent un petit peu, tous reprenaient des forces en formant de petits groupes de soutient, essayant d'ignorer les Serpentards qui étaient réapparut quelques jours après la bataille, peu inquiété car personne ne pouvait prouver leur appartenant à l'autre camp.

Puis, les rumeurs commencèrent à courir sur Jessy Aniel et son intervention.  
Très nombreux furent les élèves qui dirent l'avoir vu sur le champ de bataille ensanglanté, fuyant autant que possible le combat.  
Certain le décrivait comme un fou qui insultait toute personne qu'il rencontrait sans faire de distinction. D'autre étaient persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort et qu'il avait aidé le camp de celui-ci à entrer.  
Les mauvaises langues se déliaient, sans grand raisonnement ou logique.  
Il leur fallait un coupable, une personne sur qui déchargeait la faute, et les absents étaient toujours les meilleures cibles. Le fait que Jessy n'avait jamais été apprécié par qui que ce soit ou n'avait pas cherché à se faire des amis n'aidait pas.  
De plus, ce qui c'était passé lors du combat entre le Survivant et Vous-savez-qui avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Le fait que Jessy ait librement insulté leur camp et Harry Potter, le grand Héro, désignait l'adolescent comme responsable de tout.  
Et, personne, autant les Professeurs ou le Trio d'or ne semblaient décidés à contredire les rumeurs…

* * *

-Les travaux avancent bien, les Elfes de Maison nous aident au mieux. Toutes les familles ont pu reprendre les corps des victimes. Les élèves semblent aller un peu mieux depuis la reprise des cours.  
Je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Des murmures de contentement parcouru la Salle des Professeurs suite aux paroles de McGonagall. Les Professeurs s'étaient réuni à la demande de Dumbledore afin de faire le tour de la situation et s'assurer que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Alors que le Directeur ouvrait la bouche pour certainement lancé le sujet suivant, le petit Professeur Flitwick intervint en tapant du poing sur la table :

-Que tout redevienne comme avant ? Vous fichez-vous de moi ?  
Un élève fut enlevé sous les yeux de la plupart d'entre vous sans que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit. Il est entre les mains de Voldemort depuis près de dix jours, mais personne n'a daigné lancer des recherches !  
Pire, vous laissez des rumeurs infâmes se propager sur Monsieur Aniel sans même vous en préoccuper.  
Je ne vois pas ce qui est normal dans cette situation !

-Allons, allons, mon cher ami. Vous savez comme nous tous l'état du château à la fin de la bataille. Les nombreuses choses que nous avons dû faire afin que les élèves restent équilibrés…

-Et alors ? Monsieur Aniel est lui aussi un élève ici ! Au lieu de se précipiter pour vérifier l'état de Monsieur Potter, qui allait parfaitement bien vu qu'il venait juste d'entrer dans la bataille, les sorciers ayant assisté à tout cela auraient dû sauver Monsieur Aniel !

Un reniflement agacé, voir dédaigneux, attira l'attention du petit Professeur. Les yeux bleus glacé se figèrent sur Severus Snape qui était l'auteur du bruit.

-Vous êtes le pire Severus. Vous auriez pu profiter de la confusion de la retraite pour suivre les Mangemorts et récupérer Monsieur Aniel avant que la rumeur de votre traitrise ne fasse le tour des rangs de Voldemort !

-Risquer ma vie pour lui alors que je ne savais même pas s'il était toujours en vie ? J'ai une dette de vie uniquement envers Potter mon cher Filius.

-Comprenez Severus Filius… Tenta McGonagall qui ne put dire autre chose alors que le regard glacé la prenait pour cible.

-Je vois, si ce n'est pas le précieux Survivant qui est en danger vous vous fichez de ce qui peut se passer !

-Vous savez bien que le jeune Jessy n'était pas…

-N'était pas quoi Albus ?  
N'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par notre monde ?  
Qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester dans cette école mais qu'il y était forcé ?  
Au pardon, vous sous entendiez plutôt qu'il avait juste assez de Magie pour ne pas être comparé à un Cracmol…  
Désolé je ne savais pas que cela pouvait avoir un impact sur votre volonté de sauver ou non une vie.

-Filius, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous aimiez ce gamin ? Il n'écoutait pas en cours, ne rendez pas le moindre devoir. Il ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche quand on lui parlait. Il ne faisait que dénigrer notre monde juste parce qu'il était incapable de comprendre.  
La seule raison qu'il ait été répartit à Serdaigle c'est très certainement parce qu'il aura supplié le Choipeaux de l'y envoyer une fois que celui-ci lui aura dit ne pas savoir où le répartir. Susurra Severus qui vouait une haine encore plus féroce à Jessy qu'à Harry.

Le Professeur de Sortilèges fit le tour de la table, tentant de voir la moindre étincelle de révolte face aux mots du Professeur de Potion dans le regard des autres. Pourtant pas un seul ne broncha, certain baissèrent même la tête comme s'ils se sentaient pris en faute de dévoiler ainsi leur point de vu.

-Bien sûr que l'on s'inquiète pour lui Filius, mais nous devons aussi penser aux autres élèves…Il y a si peu de chance que…

Les tentatives d'Albus pour atténuer les paroles de Severus n'atteignirent pas le Professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci se contenta de se redresser sur sa chaise, le visage de marbre. Il était facile de sentir la rage qui l'habitait.

-Je vois.  
Par ce que cet élève était différent des autres, refusait d'entrer dans le moule, vous l'avez immédiatement catégorisé comme idiot et, ou, fainéant sans même chercher à le comprendre ou même regarder ce qu'il faisait.

-Pas fainéant…Murmura le Professeur Chourave, mais sa voix fut étouffée par Filius qui continuait de parler.

-Si vous aviez pris le temps de l'observer vous auriez pu voir qu'il suivait des cours Moldu par correspondance afin de se maintenir à niveau. N'ayant aucune possibilité de suivre ceux-ci par « internet », quoi que ce soit, il travaillait d'arrachepied pour s'en sortir. Sa mère elle-même lui a dit qu'en cas de note en dessous de 17, ce qui correspond à Effort Exceptionnel, elle arrêterait de payer les frais supplémentaires.  
Cet enfant passait ses vacances à passer les examens écrits qu'il ne pouvait faire pendant l'année à Poudlard.  
Savez-vous comment je sais tout cela ? Uniquement en regardant par-dessus son épaule quand il était à mes cours. Puis en lui posant la question quand je l'ai aperçu en plein milieu de la nuit dans la Salle Commune à pleurer parce qu'il était terrifié de manquer son premier devoir de Français.  
Vous pensez qu'il était idiot ? Allez donc voir les piles de devoirs qui se trouvent dans un coin de sa malle. Mieux, réfléchissez à ses paroles lors de la bataille.  
Ce gamin comme vous dites, ce presque Cracmol, avait peut-être bien plus la tête sur les épaules que vous Albus. Car c'est vous qui avez empêché les élèves de fuir, persuadé que Poudlard était sûre alors même que Severus vous avez prévenue de l'attaque. Vous êt…

La porte s'ouvrit si violement qu'elle alla claquer contre le mur, laissant le passage à Madame Pomfresh. Tous les regards tournèrent vers elle alors que certains Professeurs poussaient des soupirs de soulagement.

-Qu'y a-t-il Pomfresh ? Pourquoi tant de hâte ?

-J…JJ…Jessy Aniel se trouve actuellement à Sainte Mangouste du côté Moldu dans un état assez critique. Il a été retrouvé juste devant l'entrée des Urgences Moldu.

La nouvelle jeta un froid dans la pièce. La température tombe d'autant plus quand le Professeur Filius se leva pour sortir :

-Et on se demande quel est le camp du Bien… n'est-ce pas Albus… Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il lança avant de prendre la direction de Saint Mangouste.

* * *

 _« J'ai mal, tellement mal. Ma poirtine…_

 **Bip**

 _Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ?_

 **Bip Bip**

 _Où suis-je ?_

 **Bip Bip**

 _Qu'est-ce que tout_ **Bip** _se noir ?_

 **Bip Bip**

 _Pourquoi_ **Bip** _je ne vois_ **Bip** _rien ?_

 **Bip Bip**

 _Quel est_ **Bip** _que ce_ **Bip** _bruit infernal qui ne_ _ **Bip Bip**_ _fait qu'accélèrer_ **Bip Bip** _, devenant de plus en plus fort…._ **Bip Bip Bip**

 _Je ne peux plus respirer_ **Bip Bip** _… de l'air_ **Bip Bip Bip** _, de l'air…_ **Bip Bip Bip Bip**

 _J'ai peur_ **Bip Bip** _, tellement peur_ **Bip Bip** _, de l'air_ **Bip Bip** _…je suffoque_ **Bip Bip** **Bip Bip** _… et pourquoi se bruit s'emballe…_ **Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**

 _Ce Bip si assourdissant_ **Bip Bip** **Bip Bip** _… ses voix qui me parviennent_ **Bip Bip** **Bip Bip** **Bip Bip** _… de l'air !_ **Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Bip Bip**

 _Et ce bruit qui devient strident »_

 **Bip Bip Bip Bip BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP Bip Bip Bip Bip BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

 _« Ces voix qui se font plus vite….plus inquiètes ? »_

 **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

* * *

Ahaha, Noyr Desyre vous offre ce chapitre aujourd'hui car il est court, tout comme celui de Chevalier Servant publié cette semaine. Mais elle a comme l'impression qu'elle ne va pas s'attirer que des remerciements :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

 **Anonyme :** Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes Jessy et aussi cet univers. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Je ne sais pas trop si vous êtes nombreux a aimer cette histoire et j'ai un peu hésité à la mettre en pause pour me concentrer sur Chevalier Servant, mais au final j'aime trop Jessy pour l'abandonner en si bon chemin :) Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Je les observais sans rien dire, les entendant se chamailler sur la meilleure façon de me faire parler. Pas un seul ne se préoccuper réellement de moi ou même de ce que j'avais à leur dire. Non, ils souhaitaient juste que j'aille dans leur sens, que je dise ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes que j'étais assis dans cette pièce bien trop grande, presque imposante, entouré du Directeur, le Professeur Snape et McGonagall, quelques Aurors que je ne connaissais pas, mais aussi Harry Potter et ses amis.

Pas un mot pour demander si j'allais bien après quatre semaines passées à l'hôpital. Ni même pour savoir comment j'appréhendais mon retour à Poudlard, ou même si j'avais envie d'y retourner.  
Non, pas un seul, car cela ne les intéressait pas, bien sûr.  
Ils se fichaient pas mal que j'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Une petite Potion quand ils sont passé me récupérer ce matin même, sans même me dire pour quoi c'était ou même savoir si je désirais la prendre, et me voilà assis ici.

-En réalité…vous êtes des putains de trou du cul hein … Lâchais-je soudainement en ayant marre de les voir se disputer sans faire attention à moi.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi, chacun plus ou moins choqué que j'ose une nouvelle fois ouvrir ma grande bouche. Ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte sur le chemin de Poudlard que j'avais encore de la verve à revendre.  
Nullement gêné de sentir leur regard sur moi, après tout cela fait près de cinq ans que je supporte celui des élèves, je me réinstallais un peu mieux sur mon siège.  
Ce fut un Auror qui finit par prendre la parole.

-Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi devant Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, les plus grands Sorciers de….

-Comment ? Tout simplement en ouvrant la bouche.  
De quel droit ? Si c'est votre question suivant. J'en ais plusieurs, mais je vais juste citer les principaux.  
Votre Grand Albus Dumbledore m'a empêché de rentrer chez-moi quand il sut que Poudlard allait être attaqué par les Mangemorts. Arguant que c'était le lieu le plus sûr au monde.

Je levais brusquement ma main, un second doigt en l'air pour couper Potter qui allait défendre son Saint Dumbledore.

-De ce fait, le jour de la bataille, je me suis retrouvé à me battre pour ma propre vie, marchant sur mes camarades morts. Bataille dont je me fichais totalement, notez-le bien.

Je levais un troisième doigt, coupant d'un regard méchant Dumbledore qui ouvrait déjà la bouche.

-Quand votre cher Mage Noir, Voldemort, m'a embarqué, pas une seule personne, encore moins votre cher Survivant Potter, n'ait intervenu. Oh non, j'avais osé cracher ma bave de crapaud sur la blanche colombe qu'est le camp de la Lumière.

-Tu ne…

-Ferme-là Potter, toi aussi Granger, vous et vos grands principes allez pourrir en Enfer pigé ? Aboyais-je en me levant, me fichant pas mal de voir les Aurors mettre la main sur leur baguette. Apeurés devant un presque Cracmol…

Un quatrième doigt alla rejoindre les trois premiers alors que je continuais en montant légèrement le ton tant j'avais du mal à contenir ma colère.

-Après, que je me sois retrouvé à l'hôpital je ne sais comment, mais en tout cas pas grâce à vous, pas une seule personne n'est venu s'assurer de comment j'allais. Je suis sûr que mes parents ne furent même pas prévenus.  
Et quand je me retrouve enfin en état de sortir, voilà que vous me kidnappez pour me trainer jusqu'ici, sans mon accord, à m'interroger sur Voldemort et son lieu de retraite ?  
Vous foutez-vous de moi ? Est-ce une putain de caméra cachée ? Ou êtes-vous si pressé de dézinguer encore plus de « Mage Noir », sentez les putains de guillemets, que vous ne connaissez plus la compassion ?  
Est-ce cela la notion du plus grand bien ? Apparemment je ne suis pas inclus.

-Monsieur Aniel, veuillez arrêter de faire votre intéressant, nous avons compris que vous aimez faire votre Diva mais le plus important est bien de…

-Professeur Snape, je vous ai toujours détesté vous et votre saloperie de suffisance. Je fais ma Diva si j'en ai envie. Je vous tiens tous responsable de ce qui se passe, de ce qui m'est arrivé. Alors vos informations vous pouvez vous les mettre bien profond. Crachais-je avec hargne.

-Allons, allons, calmons-nous et gardons la tête froide. Intervint Albus Dumbledore alors que les autres ouvraient la bouche carrément indignés de mes propos injurieux. Je peux comprendre votre colère Monsieur Aniel, vous avez vu la mort d'assez près et vous avez eu peur. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler ainsi aux adultes.  
Je vais respecter votre souhait d'avoir un peu de paix pour vous remettre de vos émotions. Peut-être que reprendre le rythme des cours avec vos petits camarades vous aidera.

J'émis un reniflement fort peu gracieux face à ses paroles. Les Sorciers étaient vraiment tous aveugles, ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils désiraient. Qu'avais-je fais pendant cinq ans pour que le Directeur pense que j'aimais être ici ? Ou que j'avais des amis ?

-Cependant, pour votre sécurité, les Aurors ici présent vont rester en tant que gardes du corps. Vous aurez aussi une chambre à part des autres. Vous avez survécu, Voldemort pourrait vouloir vous tuer pour éviter toute fuite d'informations.

Bien sûr, jamais on ne m'avait protégé à l'hôpital, lieu où n'importe quel Mangemort aurait pu me tuer, mais il arriverait à m'atteindre dans leur sois disant école surprotégée… De plus pourquoi se faire chier à m'emmener à l'hôpital plutôt que de me laisser crever ?  
Mais je laissais tomber, car subitement je me sentis fatiguer. Fatiguer de devoir rester dans cette école avec les nombreux souvenirs de la bataille.

Je capitulais, sortant suivi par les Aurors dont j'ignorais toujours les noms, le tout sans même porter un regard vers les Sorciers dans la pièce. A quoi bon ? Je savais parfaitement que le Professeur Snape devait me fusiller du regard de fureur, que la Directrice Adjointe devait pincer ses lèvres de désapprobation, et que le trio d'or ravalait des injures.

* * *

Des Aurors pour me protéger hein ?  
Je dois avoir réellement fait mauvaise impression auprès de mes Professeurs concernant mon intelligence pendant ces dernières années.  
Il est vrai que rendre des devoirs vides et ne jamais répondre juste à la moindre question posée devait jouer en ma défaveur. Mais franchement, qui serait assez bête pour ne pas se rendre compte que les deux Aurors, Mr White et Mr Black de leur nom dont je les avais dotés, me surveillaient.

Personnellement je n'ai jamais vu de garde du corps fermer les yeux devant les petites mesquineries dont j'avais le droit depuis mon retour il y a une semaine. De plus ils ne montent pas la garde devant la porte de ma chambre individuelle, mais directement dedans, un peu comme si je pouvais avoir la subite envie de sauter par la fenêtre pour m'enfuir.  
On ne m'avait pas non plus rendu ma baguette, bien que je m'en fichais pas mal car je ne l'avais jamais apprécié quand je l'utilisais. Mais il se pouvait aussi que ce ne soit pas eux qui l'ait mais Lord Voldemort, j'en ai donc pas parlé histoire d'éviter de me faire à nouveau harceler. De toute façon j'en avais pas l'utilité vu que je devais rattraper mon retard dans mes devoirs à envoyer à mes Professeurs, l'année de seconde était difficile, surtout à distance.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que j'étais de retour avec les deux sangsues qui me suivaient à la trace, me surveillant de bien trop près. Cela commençait doucement à me rendre fou.  
Toutes les nuits je me réveillais à cause de cauchemars dû à la bataille. Je rêvais de cadavres, de sang, je me voyais aussi y passer encore et encore. Cela arrivait parfois à l'hôpital quand les médicaments que l'on me donnait contre la douleur ne m'assommaient pas assez, mais depuis que j'étais ici…  
Chaque couloir, chaque classe me rappelait un mauvais moment. Seul ma chambre me donnait un peu de répit en journée car elle se trouvait dans une aille normalement inutilisé, et que je n'avais pas traversé lors du combat.  
Mais, quand la nuit tombait, quand les ombres s'étiraient et que le bruit des oiseaux s'arrêtait dehors le silence me semblait de plomb, oppressant.  
Le fait que les deux zigotos passaient leur nuit entière à me surveiller tel des vautours devant un futur repas n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Je poussais un soupir, posant ma main contre le grand miroir en face de moi.  
Le moment où je me lavais était le seul instant où je pouvais me soustraire au regard de tous. Le seul répit que j'avais, le peu de paix qui me restait.  
Une nouvelle fois je me dévisageais dans le miroir, cherchant de la force dans mon propre reflet sans vraiment y parvenir. Je me sentais juste un peu plus nul.

Mes cheveux habituellement si violets avaient poussés et faute d'une nouvelle teinture on pouvait voir les racines châtains ce qui faisait un affreux mélange. Des mèches tombaient dans mes yeux avec acharnement.  
J'avais des cernes noirs sous mes yeux, accentuant le bleu de ceux-ci, mais surtout témoignant de mes nuits agitées.  
Mon oreille droite était déchirée là où on m'avait arraché ma boucle d'oreille lors de la bataille.  
Toute la peau de mon côté droit était plus pâle que le reste de mon corps, me donnant l'impression d'être un imbécile de dalmatien le temps que cette nouvelle épiderme prenne un peu de couleur avec le soleil.  
Et on voyait encore la cicatrice de mon opération au milieu de mon torse, un douloureux rappel de ce que j'avais enduré.

Je n'étais pas coquet, et je n'étais pas non plus le genre de personne qui s'apitoyait sur son sort sans même chercher à se relever, mais j'avais l'impression de perdre pied.

* * *

Je relevais surpris la tête alors qu'un oiseau se posait devant moi alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent alors que l'oiseau sautilla joyeusement vers moi en sifflant, détonnant complétement parmi les nombreuses chouettes qui étaient venue porter le courrier.

Il voleta un court instant pour se poser sur le bord de mon bol de lait, me regardant en penchant la tête à droite puis à gauche comme les oiseaux savent si bien le faire. Black et White avaient déjà levé leur baguette comme si un minuscule oiseau allait me sauter à la gorge, devant autant de témoin.

-Vous allez pas me dire que vous flippez devant un Rossignol quand même. Intervins-je alors que l'oiseau recommençait à chanter toujours aussi gaiement en continuant de m'observer de son perchoir improvisé.

-Hey, il a une lettre ton piaf. Marmonna un de mes camarades de maison comme s'il regrettait de devoir me parler mais qu'en même temps il voulait réellement savoir qui pouvait m'envoyer un si étrange messager.

Aussitôt Monsieur White tenta d'attraper le volatile, comme si lire mon courrier faisait partit de ma protection. Le Rossignol s'envola une nouvelle fois en pépiant d'indignation et alla taper violemment sur la tête de l'Auror avant de venir se poser sur la main que j'avais levé par réflexe.

Un bec rouge, des plumes entre le vert et le gris sur tout le corps, une gorge jaune, c'était bien un Rossignol, bien que quelques centimètres plus gros que ceux que j'avais déjà vu. Une race magique peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, un petit étui était attaché à sa patte gauche, donc il avait bien un message qui m'était destiné.

-Maudit Piaf, grommela White en se frottant la tête, semblant près à tuer le petit messager.

-C'est mon courrier vous n'avez pas à le lire. C'est ma vie privée je vous signale.

-Pour ta sécurité, commença Black….

-Que dal, et me tutoyez pas on a pas élevé les cochons ensembles.  
Vous me suivez comme des chiens depuis une semaine et demie me cassez pas plus les pieds.

-Dis plutôt que tu as des choses à cacher Aniel. Attaqua un rouge et or que j'identifia comme Seamus quelque chose.

-Ouais, t'a empêché Harry de tuer Tu-sais-qui sur le champ de bataille et en plus tu es revenue en vie. T'es qu'un espion ! Cracha un Poufsouffle quelconque sous des murmures approbateurs.

-Depuis que t'es revenu t'es encore plus bizarre ! Enchaina un collègue Serdaigle.

Et ce fut le début de mon procès.  
Chacun avait quelque chose à dire sur mon comportement avant, pendant ou après la bataille.  
Ils avaient eu beau ne rien dire dans leur tête de débiles ils s'étaient monté des films à n'en plus finir de ma sois disant trahison, arrangeant les faits quand ça leur plaisait.  
Il ne leur venait pas à l'esprit que je ne connaissais pas leur foutu monde avant mon arrivée, que c'était la première fois que je recevais du courrier et que cela faisait des années que je tentais de ne pas venir à Poudlard. Ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient peur, ils n'avaient toujours pas fait leur deuil et j'étais le coupable idéal.

Les vociférations augmentaient, beaucoup s'étaient levés pour s'approcher de moi, certain m'avaient agrippé par mes vêtements, d'autre par mes cheveux. Les Professeurs, les Aurors avaient beau crier pour se faire entendre, rien n'y faisait.  
Le Rossignol s'envola alors que je donnais un coup de coude pour tenter de me dégager, bien heureux qu'ils aient oublié qu'ils étaient des Sorciers et non de simples Moldus.  
Quelques coups de coudes, de coups de pieds, et des cheveux en moins, mais je réussis à me glisser hors de la Grande Salle sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive.

Je restais un cours instant contre les portes pour reprendre ma respiration, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous les accusations. Le Rossignol atterrit sur mon épaule en chantant, la tête penchait vers moi.

-Tout ça pour un pauvre Rossignol…

Je me hâtais de m'éloigner de la pièce, cherchant un endroit désert, de préférence plein de poussière preuve que personne n'y passait plus.

* * *

Je m'affalais dans le fond d'une salle assez sale, mais appartenant à l'aile où se trouvait ma nouvelle chambre. Je devais être assez loin pour avoir la paix un petit moment le temps de prendre connaissance du message.

Comme si le Rossignol avait compris ce que je voulais il vint se poser sur un de mes genoux, tendant sa patte. Délicatement, et avec un peu de mal, je réussi à détacher la capsule puis à l'ouvrir pour en sortir un minuscule rouleau qui grandit d'un seul coup une fois entièrement en dehors du contenant.  
J'hésitais, franchement pas très rassuré, mais j'étais trop curieux pour mon propre bien pour m'arrêter là.

Je déroulais le rouleau, et ma baguette tomba sur mes jambes alors qu'une écriture soignée apparaissait sous mes yeux.  
Ma respiration se précipita sans même que j'y pense, mes mains tremblèrent un peu alors que l'auteur du message m'apparaissait : Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi une personne du côté du camp de la Lumière se serait ennuyé à trouver un moyen si complexe pour me rendre mon bien ?  
Mais aussi pourquoi Lui rendait la baguette au presque Cracmol que j'étais ?

Je pris une respiration tremblante alors que je portais les yeux sur les premières lignes de la lettre.

 _Jessy Aniel,_

 _Je suppose que si tu lis ces quelques lignes le Rossignol des Enfers aura su te trouver malgré ta Magie presque inexistante._

Je reniflais presque d'agacement, ce type était aussi hautain par écrit qu'en parole.

 _Je te rends ce qui te sers de baguette, tu as eu tellement de mal à survivre en l'ayant à tes côtés que sans j'ai peu d'espoir que le miracle se répète._

-Je t'emmerde connard. Grognais-je à deux doigts d'arracher la lettre pour la balancer à la poubelle, voire de l'utiliser comme combustible.

 _Enfin, si je me donne tant de mal ce n'est pas pour parler de ces futilités.  
Nous n'avons pu terminer notre discussion la dernière fois, rencontrons-nous à nouveau pour débattre de nos points de vu._

 _Une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard aura lieu ce samedi, participe et je saurais me débarrasser de tes encombrants accompagnateurs._

 _Tu peux garder et utiliser le Rossignol des Enfers pour me répondre, lui seul est capable de me trouver, comme de te trouver._

 _L.V_

Je restais silencieux, fixant la lettre sans y croire mes yeux, étais-ce moi ou ce type m'ordonnait de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Un Rossignol des Enfers ?

-C'est ici que tu terrais Sang de Bourbe. Intervint une voix agaçante bien connue : Malfoy fils.

Il entra dans la salle, faisant une grimace quand il passa dans une toile d'araignée, pour se camper devant-moi, me toisant de haut, il posa un de ses pieds sur ma main gauche m'empêchant de prendre ma baguette toujours sur mes jambes.

-Alors, qui peux bien s'intéresser à une erreur de la nature comme toi ?

Il se baissa, tendit la main pour prendre la lette, mais je bougeais ma main pour que la sienne se referme dans le vide. Je vis comme de la colère briller dans ses yeux face à mon geste. Sans que je ne pus réagir, il était dans une position bien plus avantageuse que moi, il attrapa mes cheveux et tira dessus pour que je lève mon visage vers lui. Une grimace de douleur étira mes lèvres pour son plus grand plaisir alors qu'il mettait plus de poids sur ma main gauche.

Pourtant, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Une trille fut lancé sur ma droite et d'un seul coup je vis le Rossignol fuser droit sur la main du blondinet. Franchement je me demandais bien ce que l'oiseau comptait faire, quand il grandit démesurément en quelques secondes, ouvrit son bec que je trouvais un peu trop emplie de dent, pour le refermer dans un claquement sur la main qui me tenait prisonnier.

Malfoy cria comme une fillette alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour secouer sa main et se débarrasser de l'oiseau plus si mignon que ça. Il me faisait penser à un de ces oiseaux préhistoriques ***** que j'avais étudiais il y a quelques années pour un exposé.

-Un Rossignol des Enfers ? Qui t'a offert un truc pareil ? Cria presque Malfoy quand il réussit à se défaire de la mâchoire de mon petit garde du corps.

Je l'évaluais, je voyais son corps tremblait un peu, de peur ou de douleur. Son visage était pâle comme s'il redoutait ma réponse. Et je me fis un plaisir d'enfoncer un peu le clou vu qu'il ne pourrait absolument rien rapporter le sale petit con.

-Une connaissance commune. Je lui offris un sourire mesquin, rien que pour jouer un peu plus avec lui.

Son teint devint aussi pâle qu'un mort alors qu'il déguerpissait, m'abandonnant avec ce qui était un Rossignol.  
L'oiseau se tourna vers moi, sautilla jusqu'à mes pieds, penchant la tête à gauche et à droite comme pour vérifier si j'allais bien.

Il était devenu aussi gros qu'un chien, ses pattes étaient munies de putains de serres auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de me frotter. Son bec était aussi rouge que le sang, très long, je voyais des dents en sortir et franchement j'étais presque sûr qu'il aurait pu arracher la main de Malfoy s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Son plumage était devenu bien plus foncé, comme pour lui permettre de se cacher dans la nuit. Ses yeux étaient plus perçants, me rendant un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il m'observait.

Pourtant, je tendis une main un peu tremblante pour la poser très lentement sur sa tête. Comme un chat, il appuya celle-ci comme pour me demander une caresse. Il semblait comme fier de lui, fier de m'avoir aidé.

-Merci, tu es un bon garçon. Murmurais-je, au moins je savais pourquoi on l'appelait Rossignol des Enfers…

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort,_

 _Je vois que vous vous raccrocher toujours à la supériorité, supposée, de votre sang pour péter plus haut que votre cul. Grand bien vous fasse._

 _Continuer la discussion que nous avions ? Je pensais avoir été très clair personnellement, mais sois, si vous êtes trop bête pour ne pas l'avoir pigé la première fois pourquoi pas.  
Seulement, si cette invitation est uniquement pour me jeter votre sang, sois disant, pur à la figure et votre toute puissance, je ne resterais pas._

 _Sachez également que je ne viendrais qu'à la seule condition que vous m'assuriez qu'il n'y aura pas de bain de sang. Vous aimez peut-être cela mais pas moi. Et comme vous le dites si bien, j'ai bien eu du mal à survivre la dernière fois._

 _La balle est dans votre camp._

 _J.A_

Les Mangemorts présent dans la Salle du Trône au moment où l'étonnant volatile était arrivé se figèrent quand le visage de leur Maitre devint blême de rage. Ils virent ses mains se crisper sur le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir, ses yeux rouges luirent de colère. Certain amorcèrent même un subtil mouvement de repli stratégique.  
Mouvement qui fut stoppé net quand un éclat de rire résonna dans toute la salle. Un rire qui leur donna froid dans le dos.

* * *

Cela vous a plus ?

L'oiseau préhistorique dont je parle c'est le **Archaeopteryx*** bien sûr cet oiseau est franchement gentillet comparé au Rossignol des Enfers, il est plus petit et a bien moins de dent, mais au moins vous avez de quoi vous faire une vague image mentale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

 **Guest:** Héhé, désolé mais le pouvoir de Jessy risque de ne pas être dévoilé lors de ce chapitre. C'est plutôt une plaque tournante.  
Moi aussi cela me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui tien tête à Potty pour une fois :) Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Je levais un sourcil alors que Potter et ses deux larbins me coinçaient dans une salle vide sans que Black and White ne s'interposent. Je ne m'attendais pas un beaucoup plus de la part des deux chiens qui me suivaient à la trace, mais cela commençait doucement à m'énerver.  
Pour qui se prenaient-ils eux tous ?

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je en tentant de maitriser ma voix, restant le plus calme possible.

-Te parler de ton comportement Aniel.

Mon regard se figea dans celui tout aussi bleu de Weasley. Il était peut-être bien plus imposant de taille, et aussi plus fort que moi en magie, mais je n'allais pas le laisser me marcher sur les pieds. Leur très cher Mage Noir n'avait pas eu ce droit, et aucun Sorcier au monde ne l'obtiendra.

-Mon comportement Weasley ? Que je sache tu n'es pas ma mère.  
De plus j'agis aussi normalement qu'un adolescent de 16 ans qui a vu ses camarades mourir sous ses yeux. Désolé si je ne suis pas capable de vivre avec comme vous.

-Tu dois nous comprendre Aniel, tu as possiblement des informations sur notre ennemi mais tu les gardes pour toi. Il y a de quoi devenir suspicieux.

-Granger, je n'ai aucune information sur Votre ennemi.  
Et si j'en avais, je ne vous dirais rien.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ce type a tué mes parents, des centaines d'innocents… Tu ne peux pas refuser de…

-Je le peux et je le fais Potter.  
Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envi d'être un peu plus entrainé dans votre stupide guerre. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, mais vous m'y avez forcé lors de la dernière bataille.  
Te rends tu comptes que tu es toi-même responsable de la mort de nos camarades ? Que les vingt-six élèves morts le sont parce que toi et ton mentor Albus Dumbledore avez décrété que se battre dans Poudlard vous donnerez un avantage ?

Voyant qu'ils ouvraient la bouche afin de me contredire je haussais le ton, me redressant et m'avançant pour tapoter mon index droit sur la poitrine de Saint Potter. Je savais qu'en aucun cas je leur faisais peur en agissant ainsi, mais au moins je leur prouvais qu'eux ne m'intimidait pas plus.

-Cela commence à bien faire à présent.  
J'ai accepté que l'on me colle deux stupides sorciers aux basques car vous ne me faisiez pas confiance. Le fait que j'ai manqué de mourir vous passant au-dessus de la tête.  
J'ai également fait table rase des commentaires que j'entends au fil de la journée afin de rester le plus zen possible, et Dieu que c'est difficile.  
Maintenant vous allez me ficher la paix pigé ?

J'appuyais un peu plus mon doigt contre la poitrine de Potter, tapotant celle-ci avec rage.

-Je suis pas un de vos foutu soldats qui combat pour votre cause stupide.  
Je s'rais pas celui qui sera la cause d'une nouvelle bataille.  
Rentrez-vous ça dans vot'e crâne de débile.  
Le monde n'est pas noir, il n'est pas non plus tout blanc.  
Le jour où vous pigerez vous aurez le droit de me critiquer.

Je bousculais Potter en passant à côté de lui, veillant à ne pas me frotter à Weasley qui au vu de sa carrure m'aurait fichu à terre.

-On y va Titi, grommelais-je en direction du Rossignol qui s'était posé sur un bureau un peu plus loin dès le début de la discussion.

Gazouillant, le Rossignol des Enfers retourna se percher sur ma tête, son perchoir préférait depuis qu'il était revenu avec la réponse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

-Que me chantez-vous encore une fois ? Grognais-je en me campans bien droit sur mes jambes, fusillant Dumbledore du regard sans la moindre peur, tout du moins en apparence.

Les bras croisés, une converse bleu tapotant d'agacement au sol, je sentais une nouvelle fois la colère poindre le bout de son nez alors que le Directeur me faisait face, m'empêchant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Monsieur Aniel, pour votre sécurité vous ne pouvez aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres élèves.

-A ouais ? Et depuis quand je vous prie ? Que je sache mes parents ont signés l'autorisation en début d'année et à aucun moment ils l'ont annulé.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, je ne peux garantir celle-ci en dehors de ces murs. C'est pour votre propre bien Monsieur Aniel.

-Moi c'que j'vois c'est que vous dictez vos lois comme bon vous semble, tel un bon tyran.  
Si j'suis en sécurité ici alors pourquoi m'avoir collé les deux clowns de services ? Dis-je en pointant Black and White du doigt.

Le Directeur suivit la direction que je pointais, observant d'un air un peu atterré les deux Aurors tenter de se dépêtre de Titi qui leur picorait le crâne depuis ce matin.

-Vous n'êtes que mon Directeur, et en tant que tel vous ne pouvez qu'appliquer ce que mes parents peuvent vous demander. Or, vous ne les avez pas prévenus que j'ai faillis passer l'arme à gauche, donc j'ai toujours le droit de sortir aujourd'hui comme les autres.  
Tentez de m'y empêcher et je vous attaque en justice.  
Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais bien que je ne gagnerais pas. Pas moi un pauvre presque Cracmol contre le Grand Manitou. Mais je ne me gênerais pas pour balancer plein de truc que je suis pas censé savoir, ni le reste du monde. Je suis sûr que ça fera un peu réfléchir certaines personnes.  
Vous me connaissez, votre cher Mage Noir ne m'a pas fait peur, et c'est pareil pour vous.

-Il n'est pas besoin d'en venir aux menaces Monsieur Aniel.  
Je ne veux que votre sécurité, je n'aurai jamais cr…

-Vous m'acculez depuis des jours, je ne pas suis le genre de personne à encaisser en la fermant.

Et je le dépassais en sortant de Poudlard, une main crispée sur ma chemise alors que je reprenais mon souffle.  
Je n'étais pas un froussard, mais je n'étais pas non plus fou et je savais que je jouais actuellement avec le feu. Il ne restait plus qu'à garder mon visage calme face à Voldemort.

* * *

Les deux Aurors censés me protéger endormis dans un coin de la pièce, je me sentais comme une souris devant un chat extrêmement content. J'avais envie de fuir au plus vite, et même les gazouillements de Titi n'arrivaient pas à me rassurer.  
Pourtant, je m'efforçais de sourire d'un air sûr de moi alors que je rentrais mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean.

Devant-moi, Lord Voldemort me faisait face dans toute sa splendeur.  
Cheveux court noir, yeux trop rouge, teint un peu pâle, robe sorcières de combat verte.  
Il me toisait alors qu'il rangeait tranquillement sa baguette.

-Bravo, vous avez endormis deux idiots dans le dos et m'avez trainé ici. Au moins vous êtes capable de subtilités, c'est déjà ça.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, très certainement signe de son agacement quand à ma façon de lui parler.  
Mais il avait beau me terrifier quand je n'étais pas sous le coup de la colère ou de la douleur, je ne comptais pas m'écraser devant-lui.

-Assis Cracmol. D'un long doigt fin il me pointa une chaise.

Je relevais mon menton dans une attitude purement provocatrice, me plantant bien droit là où je me tenais toujours, signe que je ne bougerais pas.

-Je ne suis ni votre chien, ni un de vos stupides partisans.  
Si je suis ici c'est que je vous dois probablement la vie. Ce n'est surement pas Malfoy Senior qui m'a abandonné à l'hôpital.  
Vous souhaitiez me parler, allez-y.

-Bien. Je sentais rien que dans la voix du Lord que je l'avais déjà terriblement agacé. Pourtant il continua. Lors de notre dernière discussion tu as pointé le fait que tu ne souhaitais pas être dans Notre monde. Mais je pense tout le contraire.  
Vous autres Moldu nous polluez avec vos idées, vos fêtes, et nous nous retrouvons obligé d'évoluer dans votre sens années après années…

-Pardon ? Qui vous pollue ? Nous ?  
C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?  
J'ai jamais demandé à venir dans cette école. J'ai toujours refusé mais sans résultat.  
C'est de votre faute tout ça.  
Vous venez un jour la bouche en cœur annonçant d'une traite que je suis un foutu sorcier et que je dois abandonner ma vie pour aller moisir dans un vieux château pour les sept prochaines années sans avoir voix au chapitre.  
Je ne suis certainement pas le premier Moldu à ne pas vouloir étudier la magie. Pourquoi diable pensez-vous que votre monde est si merveilleux comparé au notre ?

Je vis son visage se tordre de dégout alors qu'il me répondait avec le plus de retenu possible, certainement pour éviter d'envenimer trop la discussion.

-Vous n'êtes que des vers de terre incapable de quoi que ce soit.  
Vous rabaissez ceux qui sont différent, vous abandonnez votre progéniture, vous refusez la différence…

-Mais depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mis un pied hors de votre grotte ?  
Que diriez-vous si comme vous je fichais tous les sorciers dans le même panier après avoir vu comment cela fonctionne à Poudlard ? Ou suite à votre stupide Guerre ?  
Effectivement les Humains sont stupides, ils sont méchant aussi, et ils se tuent pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Cependant avez-vous ne serait-ce que tenté de voir comment vivent les autres ?

-Me mêler à ces vers à crasse ?

-Ouais, descendre de votre tour d'ivoire et vous mélanger au petit peuple.

-Jamais, les Moldus ne sont bon que pour l'esclavage ou l'extermination.

Au vu de son regard je sentais que bon nombre d'autres adjectifs lui étaient venu à l'esprit mais qu'il avait fini par opter pour les moins pires d'entre eux.  
Le silence tomba alors que je ne répliquais pas, bien incapable de savoir ce que je pouvais bien dire pour faire changer ce Sorcier d'avis.  
Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi je me trouvais ici à argumentait bêtement alors que tout cela ne me concernait absolument pas. Pourquoi avais-je envie de savoir ce qu'il reprochait aux Moldus ? En savoir plus sur ses motivations. Cela n'avait même pas rapport avec notre précédente discussion.  
Pourtant, il était toujours là à m'écouter, à attendre que je parle. Comme s'il souhaitait comprendre ma façon de penser.

-Très bien. Laissais-je tomber en sortant mes mains de mes poches. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous me semblez tout à fait capable d'être raisonnable et de ne tuer personne à vue, contrairement aux idées reçues.  
Je vais vous prouver que les Moldus sont bien plus intelligent que les Sorciers. Je vais vous trouver les raisons qui font que les Moldus valent le coup d'être connu.  
Pas de tuerie pendant ce temps, mais si je ne vous ais pas convaincu à la fin, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez.

J'étais stupide, affreusement stupide.  
Pourquoi je m'avançais en lui tentant la main, pourquoi je lui proposais une telle chose ?  
Mais en quoi cela me concernait qu'il traitait les Moldus tel des déchets tout juste bon à le servir ?  
Je sentais mon cœur comme près à sortir de ma poitrine alors que sa main trop froide venait se loger dans la mienne dans une poigne puissante. Je manquais de me mordre la langue de terreur alors qu'il me tirait à lui de sorte à ce que nos visages soient bien trop près l'un de l'autre.

-Pas de tuerie de ma part, mais pas de tentative de meurtre sur ma personne.  
Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une personne du camp adverse tu seras le premier mort.  
Est-ce clair Cracmol ?

-Limpide.

-Tu auras jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire.  
Si tu ne m'as pas convaincu, et je doute que ce soit le cas, alors tu seras également le premier à mourir.

-Au moins je vois que vous partez totalement convaincu par ma proposition. Grognais-je en m'écartant aussi vite mais également aussi dignement que possible du Mage Noir.

-Très bien.  
Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais sans prononcer le moindre mot.  
Comment ça ?  
Il désirait commencer aujourd'hui ?  
Là maintenant tout de suite ?  
Mais non ! Je ne savais même pas que j'allais balancer cette idée débile en venant ici aujourd'hui. Comment voulait-il que je sache où le trainer aujourd'hui ?

-Hé bien ? Tes Moldus si merveilleux te donnent tant de mal pour trouver un endroit potable où me mener ? Susurra Voldemort en plissant les yeux, absolument amusé de me voir paniquer.

Je fronçais le nez en voyant qu'il avait peut-être accepté de me suivre mais qu'il ne me rendrait pas les choses simples.  
Bien…  
Très bien même.  
Moi aussi je savais être salaud quand je le souhaitais.

Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissé alors que je réfléchissais.  
Un sourire, très certainement, innocent apparut sur mes lèvres alors que je tendais à nouveau ma main droite pour qu'il l'a prenne.

-Je suppose que le Grand Mage Noir que vous êtes sait transplaner en suivant simplement l'image mental que projette le guide ?

-Bien sûr. Où comptes-tu m'emmener Cracmol ?

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, vous allez vite le savoir.

Et il allait s'en souvenir toute sa longue vie de sorcier…

* * *

Voila :)  
Où notre pauvre Voldy va-t-il se retrouver ? Héhéhé


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé:** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su dès le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif... YAOI

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eu plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

 **Artemis :** Héhé, tu vas voir ci-dessous :) Bonne lecture et merci à toi !

 **Guest :** Et non pas un parc d'attarction mais tu n'étais pas si loin :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Mon sourire toujours sur les lèvres j'observais Lord Voldemort tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui en tentant de savoir où nous avions atterrit. J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de lui demande de nous Désillusionner avant de transplaner mais heureusement il n'y avait personne là où nous étions arrivé.  
S'il avait été Moldu, s'il s'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressé à eux, alors le bruit d'enfer qui nous provenait de la porte fermait l'aurait un peu renseigné. Ou alors il aurait au moins comprit pourquoi je n'avais pas pris la peine de lui faire changer ses vêtements.

Mais, il était la crème de la crème parmi les sorciers persuadés que les Moldus étaient débiles et qui ne valaient pas qu'on les surveille.  
Aussi, ne leva-t-il qu'un sourcil quand deux adolescent entrèrent brutalement dans les toilettes où nous avions atterrit, l'un affublé d'une hache géante et habillé en rouge et l'autre d'une pancarte « Free Hugs ».

J'attrapais le Seigneur des Ténèbres par le poignet pour l'emmené avec moi, dépassant la porte mes sens furent envahis par le bruit environnant, les cosplayeurs à droite et à gauche, les odeurs étranges, ce qui faisait une bonne convention.

-Bienvenue à la JapanExpo Lord Voldemort. Dis-je en tendant les bras pour englober le monde qui passait devant nous sans même se préoccuper des habits du sorcier.  
Voici une convention où l'amusement est le maitre mot.

Tenant toujours le Lord par le poignet je l'attirais toujours plus loin dans la foule, le forçant à prendre un bain de foule Moldu, me doutant parfaitement de la mine dégoutée qu'il devait avoir.  
Bien fait pour lui.

* * *

-Mais si vous pouvez chanter vous allez voire c'est super simple !  
Suivez juste les paroles en bas.

Ignorant les yeux menaçants du Seigneur Noir je me mis joyeusement à chanter tout levant le poing pour me faire encourager par le public qui entourait la scène du Karaoké géant.

 _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume  
Sagashimono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa __ONE PIECE_

 _Rashinban nante juutai no moto_  
 _Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa_

Je poussais le Mage Noir du coude pour l'obliger à me suivre alors que j'entendais les gens de la salle commençait à crier avec moi. C'était une vraie cacophonie mais qu'est-ce que c'était amusant. Je dû presque me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que je voyais Lord Voldemort marmonner dans son micro, bien incapable de suivre le débit de parole mais surtout comment prononcer les paroles face à lui.

 _HOKORI kabutteta takara no chizu mo_  
 _Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!_

 _Kojinteki na arashi wa dareka no_  
 _BAIORIZUMU nokkatte_  
 _Omoisugoseba ii!_

 _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume_  
 _Sagashimono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa_  
 _POKETTO no KOIN, sore to_

 _You wanna be my Friend?  
We are, We are on the cruise!_ _WII AA!_

 _Zembu ma ni ukete shinjichatte mo_  
 _Kata wo osarete ippo RIIDO sa_

 _Kondo aeta nara hanasu tsumori sa_  
 _Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto_

 _Tsumari itsu mo PINCHI wa dareka ni_  
 _APIIRU dekiru ii CHANSU_  
 _Jiishiki kajou ni!_

 _Shimittareta yoru wo buttobase!_  
 _Takarabako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo_  
 _POKETTO ni ROMAN, sore to_

 _You wanna be my Friend?  
We are, We are on the cruise!_ _WII AA!_

 _Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume_  
 _Sagashimono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa_  
 _POKETTO no KOIN, sore to_

 _You wanna be my Friend?  
We are, We are on the cruise!_ _WII AA!_

 _WII AA! WII AA!_

Criant des mercis à la volée, m'inclinant en riant comme un malade, j'en oubliais l'aura presque dangereuse de Lord Voldemort alors qu'il s'éloignait résolument le plus loin possible de la scène dès qu'il fut débarrassé du micro.

Sautant en bas de la scène je le rejoignis tout guilleret.

-Alors ? Nous savons nous amuser hein ?

-Je ne vois que de stupid…

-Non, non, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Je n'ai pas fini, vous devez me suivre bien gentiment pour toute l'après-midi, n'oubliez pas. Chantonnais-je en le tirant un peu plus loin, me moquant des regards noirs qui picotaient dans mon dos.

* * *

-Oh ! Un Cosplay de Kamen Rider Wizard !  
Il est pas mal mec !

Tournant sur moi-même et arrêtant par le même coup de Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aperçu tout un groupe de Cosplayeur qui s'avançait rapidement vers nous.

-Kamen Rider Wizard ? Demandais-je en penchant la tête de côté.

-Ouais, ou une bonne inspiration, la vache c'est hyper bien foutu !  
Je peux prendre une photo ?

Demanda un Naruto en brandissant son téléphone.  
Sentant que cela allait mal tourner, et surtout que la main du Mage Noir avait filé vers sa manche, donc vers sa baguette, j'attrapais familièrement celui-ci pour me pendre à con bras et l'empêcher d'attraper sa baguette.

-Ah, non je suis navré mon ami est un peu timide. J'ai dû le convaincre de venir en mettant son œuvre, si tu le photographie il ne voudra plus sortir de sa chambre.

Naruto, Luffy, Sacha et Sakura éclatèrent de rire alors que je sentais Lord Voldemort se tendre contre moi. J'allais le regretter je le sentais, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer quelqu'un juste parce que sa tenue était prise pour un cosplay.

-Navré mec, mais c'est tu bon boulot !  
Bon convention.

-Merci à vous aussi ! Et je m'empressais de trainer plus loin le sorcier, restant pendu à son bras pour m'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas sortir sa baguette.  
Vous avez promis ! Chuchotais-je alors qu'il tentait de se libérer, je voyais du coin de l'œil ses yeux rouge briller de colère.

-Ces vermines osent…

-Ils ne vous ont pas critiqués. Au contraire ils ont apprécié vos vêtements.  
Ne voyez pas le mal partout Mage Noir de Pacotille. Grognais-je.

* * *

-Hey, tu ne serais pas YourSlave ?  
Celui qui a joué avec l'équipe Your en Décembre ?

Je clignais lentement des yeux face à un adolescent qui me faisait face.

-Heu, oui.

Effectivement j'avais profité des vacances de Noël pour rentrer chez-moi et pendant cette période j'avais joué avec mon équipe de League of Legends lors d'un tournois à une convention. Plusieurs Stream avaient retransmis les Matchs et nous avions fini troisième sur douze équipes.  
C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que je savais que la JapanExpo avaient lieu aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'un Tournois avait lieu actuellement et mes équipés avaient demandés si je pouvais être présent. Cela n'étant pas prévu ils devaient très certainement jouer avec un remplaçant.

-Tu es venu voir tes équipiers ? Tu vas jouer les derniers matchs ? Ils se font grave laminer !

Il piqua ma curiosité.  
Nous n'étions pas tous de bons joueurs, en réalité en classement solo nous n'étions que des Diamants. Mais c'était un Tournois amateur, aussi les équipes ne devaient pas être si fortes. Mon remplaçant était si mauvais ?  
Je coulais un regard vers Lord Voldemort qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Nous venions juste de quitter les jeux de réalité virtuelles et il devait se demander ce qu'était ce nouveau jeu. Mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à regarder simplement un Match de League of Legends alors qu'il était là par pur obligation.

-Ils sont menés 2/0, derniers de leur poule. Ajouta le joueur face à moi comme s'il ne comprenait pas mon hésitation.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser, de partir histoire d'être sûr de ne pas m'impliquer que je sentis d'un seul coup un poids sur mon dos alors qu'une exclamation de pur joie retentit.

-YourSlave mec ! Je pensais que tu pouvais pas venir à cause de ton pensionnat ! Tu sèches mon pote ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai un permis on va dire. YourMaster lâche-moi tu m'étrangles. Grognais alors qu'en fait j'étais franchement ravie de voir mon équipier.

On ne se connaissait pas vraiment, moi et l'équipe en réalité.  
On avait sympathisé en ligne, puis finit par jouer ensemble la plupart du temps.  
Nous nous voyons parfois en convention lors de certains matchs ou alors on participait aux Tournois en ligne car nous ne vivions pas tout près l'un de l'autre. Mais j'aimais l'entente que nous avions entre nous.

-Oh, bonjour.  
Qui est-ce ?

Perdant un peu de couleur je me libérais rapidement pour faire les présentations. Heureusement je ne pus lire qu'un ennui mortel dans le regard de Lord Voldemort.

-C'est…un ami du Pensionnat où je vais. J'ai le droit d'être là grâce à lui.  
Julien, je te présent YourMaster, ou Tony de son vrai nom.

-Enchanté Mec.

YourMaster tendit sa main, et bien que je descellé une grimace de dégout, Lord Voldemort joua le jeu et la serra.

-Hey, YourSlave on se fait grave démonté. Le type qui te remplace ne nous écoute pas, il joue que des trucs pas sympas. Tu veux pas nous sauver et reprendre ta place pour nos derniers matchs ? Il est parti sans rien dire.

-Je ne…

-S'il te plait mec, vaut mieux jouer sans ban pour handicap mais t'avoir dans l'équipe que devoir déclarer forfait parce l'autre nous a lâché.  
Hey, tu veux bien nous le prêter un peu ?

YourMaster tourna la tête vers le Mage Noir qui semblait vouloir sois le tuer, sois le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

-Bon…ok…capitulais-je.

Voir le pire Mage Noir de tous les temps entourés par une foule en délire devant un simple Match de League of Legends promettait d'être absolument tordant. Même si je ne pourrais pas forcément le voir.

* * *

Encore secoué par un fou rire je me laissais tomber sur la chaise dans la chambre où nous venions juste de transplaner. Titi se précipita vers moi pour reprendre sa place dans mes cheveux, pépiant de contentement.

-C'était une bonne convention, dommage que nous ayons dû partir avant le concert.

Le silence du Seigneur des Ténèbres attira mon attention.  
Je relevais les yeux pour le voir observer pensivement les deux Aurors toujours endormis au sol.  
Il avait un peu perdu de sa superbe au court de la journée. Sa robe de combat n'était plus aussi bien mise, des cheveux rebiquaient ici ou là, et je pensais même voire un peu de sueur sur son front.

On ne pourra pas dire qu'être à une convention était une sinécure.

-Me montrer des macaques crier pour un rien ? Se déguiser comme des imbéciles ?  
Je n'ai rien vu qui me donne envie de les épargner, Cracmol.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant le ton froid, le visage sévère qu'il avait repris.  
Je me relevais, lui faisant face.

-Dites ce que vous souhaitez, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que l'ambiance festive, bonne enfant, ne vous a pas fait battre un peu plus votre cœur.  
Que regarder ce dont les Moldus étaient capable sans Magie ne vous a pas intrigué, fait envie.  
Que vous n'avez pas vu tout ce que les Sorciers manquaient.  
Vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête que le Monde Sorcier est totalement à la ramasse. Vous ne savez pas rire, vous n'avez pas avancé. Vos fêtes sont pleines de masque, sous-entendu, personne ne doit s'y amuser.  
Quel monde triste.  
Les Moldus eux savent s'amuser, vous ne pouvez le réfuter.

Je vis son regard se durcir, ses poings se serrer.  
Je restais de marbre alors qu'intérieurement j'avais peur. J'avais passé ma journée entière à le trainer d'un bout à l'autre de la convention sans jamais faire attention à ce qu'il voulait. Allait-il se retourner contre moi ? Décréter qu'il ne souhaitait plus continuer ?  
Je sentis Titi bouger sur ma tête, comme près à me défendre alors que le silence se faisait pesant.

-A la semaine prochaine Cracmol. Se furent ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne disparaisse, me laissant seul comme un con avec deux Aurors endormis.

Je l'avais échappé belle.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce ? Fit nonchalamment le Lord Noir en pointant ma pommette droite du doigt.

-Ma survie ne plait pas à tout le monde malheureusement.  
Et mon franc parlé n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.  
Triste monde n'est-ce pas ?

Je refermais rapidement la porte derrière moi, ayant réussi à semer Black and White grâce à Titi qui les rendait chèvre plus loin sur la route.  
Je vis le Mage Noir hausser un sourcil alors qu'il se relevait élégamment pour s'approcher.  
Je fus étonné de voir qu'il portait des vêtements plutôt simples qui pouvaient parfaitement se fondre dans la masse dans le Monde Moldu. Au moins avait-il fait un effort.  
Il me tendit la main sans même chercher à savoir où nous allions.

J'avais hésité longuement toute la semaine.  
J'aurai pu l'emmener une nouvelle fois à une convention, ou alors dans un lieu comme une salle d'arcade, mais cela n'était qu'un seul côté des Moldus. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer toujours la même chose et espérer qu'il comprenne mon point de vue.  
Je n'avais pas réellement envie de l'amener où nous allions. C'était comme un quitte ou double, mais j'allais le tenter.

Je pris fermement sa main, il nous Désillusionna immédiatement, et avant que nous ne disparaissions je figeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Rappelez-vous, pas de tuerie.

* * *

J'avais envie de vomir à cause du voyage à trop grande distance que je nous avais imposé. Mon estomac se serra, je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans mes oreilles, mais je restais droit, ma main enserrant toujours celle de Lord Voldemort.

Alors qu'il tentait de se libérer je resserrais mes doigts, emprisonnant sa main.

-Que…

Ignorant son ton dangereux je le coupais.

-Silence et regardez.  
Jusqu'au bout, sans un mot.  
Vous êtes un spectateur aujourd'hui.  
Nous le sommes tous les deux.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil alors qu'il prenait conscience du paysage dévasté autour de nous.  
Les immeubles en ruine, les cris, les pleurs, des gens qui courraient autour de nous en nous évitant sans même s'en apercevoir. J'entendais des tirs au loin, des ordres, il y avait le feu un peu plus loin.  
C'était la guerre.

Il y avait des corps à droite et à gauche.  
Certaines personnes pleuraient en tenant des corps sans vie, d'autres appelaient à l'aide d'une voix cassée. L'air était chargée d'odeur de sang, de fumée.

Je resserrai ma main sur celle de Lord Voldemort pour m'empêcher de détourner le visage.  
Sans un mot nous restâmes en plein milieu du carnage pendant près de deux heures, nous déplaçant juste quand des soldats arrivaient pour sois arroser tout le monde de balle, ou alors pour aider les civiles.

On put voir des femmes et des enfants mourir sous nos yeux, des personnes courageuses braver les balles pour sauver des personnes. Des soldats prendre une balle pour aider des citoyens. Des Hommes faisant partis de différentes ONG intervenir pour soigner et aider.

Un massacre sans sens. Du sang couler sans raison.  
Plusieurs fois je dû retenir Lord Voldemort pour qu'il ne sorte pas sa baguette, pour qu'il reste immobile et observe.  
J'allais faire des cauchemars, j'allais m'en vouloir pendant des jours entiers d'être resté là sans rien faire, mais il le fallait.

Soudain, je sentis la sensation du transplanage et nous étions de retour dans la pièce où nous nous retrouvions habituellement. Je me sentis plaqué cotre un mur alors que ses yeux rouges me fixaient.  
Il était plus blanc que jamais, sa bouche était tordue dans une grimace de colère.

-Où voulais-tu en venir Cracmol ?  
Que penses-tu obtenir en me montrant ceci ?

Sa main enserrait douloureusement mon cou. Me laissant juste assez d'air pour respirer et parler.

-Je vous ais montré la semaine dernière l'insouciance et la créativité des Moldus.  
Aujourd'hui je vous ai présenté leur cruauté, mais aussi leur grand cœur.

Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes alors que sa main se refermait un peu plus.  
Je sentais mon cœur battre un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine de peur.

-Souhaites-tu me faire peur ? Siffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

-Non, juste vous montrer une autre facette des Humains.  
Je ne vois pas tout en blanc ou tout en noir, je suis juste resté neutre en vous montrant simplement la réalité sans rien cacher.

-Tes merveilleux Moldus qui s'entretuent comme les insectes qu'ils sont.

-Comme vous autre sorciers.  
Tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres.

-Ne me compare pas à eux, Cracmol.

Je déglutis alors qu'il resserrait encore son emprise sur ma gorge.

-Seule la vérité blesse. Chuchotais-je.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, refusant tous deux d'abandonner notre position.  
Puis il me relâcha brutalement.  
Je tombais à genoux, toussant, prenant de profondes respirations alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Lorsque j'eus repris une respiration plus ou moins normal je relevais la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il m'observait sans un mot, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Je n'osais bouger et le tirer de ses réflexions.

-A la semaine prochaine. Dit-il soudainement en disparaissant brusquement.

L'avais-je fait réagir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?  
Avais-je un peu plus baissé sa considération des Moldus aujourd'hui ?  
J'espérais que non.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le souffle court, le corps tremblant, les corps sans vie encore sous mes yeux. Je me redressais tout en prenant de difficiles inspirations, me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je savais que ces images me poursuivraient.  
Que cela réveillerait les images de la bataille à Poudlard.

Je relevais les yeux alors que j'entendais Titi battre des ailles pour se poser sur ma table de chevet. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait actuellement la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour savoir ce qui se passait.

-Chante Titi, chante. Murmurais-je.

Et ignorant du mieux possible le regard de Black ou White qui me fixait depuis l'autre bout de la chambre, je me réinstallais pour finir la nuit.  
Le chant de Titi s'éleva dans la nuit, m'emportant au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

-Où sommes-nous ? Me demanda Lord Voldemort alors qu'en face de nous reposait l'un des premiers prototype d'une fusée.

-En France, au Musé de L'Air et de l'Espace.  
Voici l'intelligence des Moldus.  
Vous autre sorciers vous contentez de voyager sur Terre.  
Les Moldus sont allé dans l'espace, sur la Lune, ils ont envoyés des robots sur Mars…

-Ces insectes…

-Se sont débrouillés sans la Magie et s'en sortent très bien. Tranchais-je en continuant la visite bien que je ne comprenais pas un mot écris sur les panneaux. Heureusement que notre guide parlait anglais.

Je vis du coin de l'œil le Mage Noir s'arrêter devant une fusée et rester immobile devant celle-ci, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Peut-être pour trouver de quoi rabaisser les Moldus, ou peut-être pour se voiler la face, dans tous les cas il réfléchissait, analysait ce que je lui montrais.

* * *

Je traversais les couloirs de l'écoles les mains dans les poches, ignorant au mieux les élèves que je croisais qui ne manquaient pas de me jeter un regard mauvais ou une insulte. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter et des truc plus urgents comme : comment me débarrasser de Black and White aujourd'hui pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort, ou même où emmener le Mage Noir ?

J'avais très, très envie de le trainer dans un bon restaurant sympa un peu familial, mais je n'étais pas sûr en quoi cela pouvait me servir. Peut-être lui prouver que les Moldus avaient des gouts vachement meilleurs que les sorciers sur certains points ?  
Il n'allait jamais voir ça comme ça.

Non, le plus urgent était de fausser compagnie à mes deux gardes, ce qui allait se révéler compliqué. La semaine dernière déjà j'avais eu du mal à les perdre, même Titi ne les divertissait plus assez.

Soudain, une main se posa fermement sur mon épaule, me tirant de mes pensées.  
Je relevais les yeux pour croiser le regard fou de Foeil… non, un truc du genre, l'Auror super flippant qui avait passé une année entière dans une malle.  
Dans tous les cas il me traina sans plus de cérémonie dans le bureau du Directeur, me lançant un sort de silence pour m'empêcher de cracher mon venin. Et j'eu beau freiner des quatre fers je me retrouvais bien vite assis dans un siège devant le Directeur, entouré de Rémus, Harry Potter et ses deux inséparables, Severus Snape et les trois aurors.

-Quoi encore ? Crachais-je dès que j'eux récupéré ma voix, préférant l'attaque à la patience.

Je n'aimais pas me retrouver ainsi entouré, même les gestes nerveux de Titi sur ma tête ne m'annonçaient rien de bon. Le regard lourd des sorciers présent n'arrangeaient rien. Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite alors que la peur s'infiltrait insidieusement en moi. Avaient-il finit par savoir ce que je faisais le samedi après-midi ? Comment ?

-Monsieur Aniel, on m'a rapporté que vous disparaissiez tous les samedi après-midi pour réapparaitre le soir juste dans les temps pour le diner.

-Et alors ? Si je veux un peu de solitude ?

-De la solitude ? En fricottant avec Voldemort ? Siffla Snape à ma droite.

-N'importe qu….

-Ne tentez pas de nous mentir Monsieur Aniel, un Elfe de Maison vous a suivi la semaine dernière, et vous a vu rejoindre Voldemort dans une chambre privée.

Je sentis mes joues chauffaient alors que je comprenais ce qu'ils pensaient de moi.  
Sérieusement ? Je rejoignais tous les samedi un Mage Noir et tout ce que je faisais c'était m'envoyer en l'air avec lui ?

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Je ne pus me lever car une main me maintint sur le siège.

-Non, il est vrai que Voldemort sait charmer mieux que quiconque.  
Vous n'y pouvez rien mon enfant. Quelques belles paroles et voilà que vous lui révéliez tout ce que vous saviez sur le Monde Moldu ou sur nos défenses.  
Mais à présent il va falloir vous secouer Monsieur Aniel et nous dire où vous devez le rencontrer aujourd'hui, nous pourrons l'éliminer et vous vous reprendrez votre vie tranquille.  
On oubliera tout. Une erreur de jeunesse.

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Je ne serais pas celui qui créera plus de mort ! Criais-je hors de moi, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'ils pensaient de moi.

Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'ils me prennent pour une pute ?  
Mais qu'avaient-ils mangé pour penser que j'avais des informations sur leur putain de Guerre ?

-J'vais vous faire un procès vous allez voir, sales putains de sorciers de mes deux !  
Vous allez voir je vais…

-Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. Severus, je te pris.

Je ne compris pas quand d'un seul coup Snape se plaça devant moi, plongeant son regard dans le miens. Et soudain j'eus la tête en feu, je me retrouvais projetais dans mes souvenirs, dans ma discussion lorsque j'étais chez les Malfoys avec Voldemort.  
Je grognais, me débattis de plus belle pour me libérer de la poigne qui me maintenait sur le siège, pour détourner le regard alors que le souvenir s'enfuyait.  
Pendant un bref instant je réussis à ne plus voir ses yeux noir face à moi.

J'entendis Titi siffler dangereusement alors qu'il se jetait sur Snape, se transformant en court de vole en cet oiseau plein de dents et de fureur. Pour mon plus grand plaisir il le mordit férocement à la main, j'entendis le bruit écœurent des os qui se brisent et les hurlements de douleurs de Snape. Battant des ailles Titi profita de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer Granger qui venait de sortir sa baguette lui réservant le même sort que le Professeur de Potion. Il se tournait déjà pour attaquer une nouvelle cible, quand un sort blanc le toucha. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une main ne sorte de nulle part pour le tirer dans un trou noir. D'un seul coup le calme était revenu dans le bureau, et j'étais toujours maintenu dans ce foutu siège, un allié en moins.

-Titi ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon Titi ? Criais-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Un Rossignol des Enfers, heureusement que nous avions prévu cette éventualité, sinon nous aurions eu des dégâts bien plus important. Marmonna Black ou White en rangeant sa baguette, m'ignorant totalement.

-Rendez-moi mon Titi ! Hurlais-je en donnant un coup de pied vicieux dans les premières jambes à ma portée, me fichant pas mal de péter un plomb ou même de m'attirer la colère de Ron qui tentait de soigner sa petite amie.

-Bon, cela commence à bien faire à présent. Grogna Snape en revenant vers moi, son bras droit pendant le long de son flanc. Il m'attrapa férocement le menton de sa main gauche, m'obligeant à le fixer.

-Hey, c'est un gamin Snape. Entendis-je sur ma droite, devinant la voix du Professeur Rémus.

-Ferme-la le loup, il nous reste peu de temps, et c'est le gamin comme tu dis qui se baladait avec ce Démon de malheur. Legimens !

Je me sentis tomber, encore et encore, voyant par intermittence des souvenirs qui s'enchainaient sans grande logique. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais mal, affreusement mal, je sentais des mains qui arrachaient mes souvenirs et le balançaient plus loin, j'avais comme l'impression de me sentir tout nu devant le monde entier, sans mon habituel bravade pour me protéger.

Lorsqu'enfin ça pris fin je fermais les yeux hoquetant pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer comme un idiot.

-Je sais où c'est, allons-y. Entendis-je, je sentis comme si on m'arrachait un cheveu.

-Tu restera ici mon garçon, tu seras en sécurité. Nous reviendrons te chercher quand tout sera fini. Tu verras, tout sera plus clair. Me dit le Directeur en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je ne daignais pas leur répondre, ni même les regarder.  
Je ne relevais les yeux que quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et les pas la passer.  
Là, je rencontrais le regard ambre du Professeur Rémus, je vis le loup me regarder, absolument fou dans sa cage de chair humaine, fou de n'avoir rien pu faire. Trop loin de la Pleine Lune le loup ne pouvait que regarder et donner un bon mal de tête à l'homme qui me faisait face. Homme qui fronçait les sourcils en me regardant, comme cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son loup était aussi fou furieux.  
Mais on l'appela et il referma la porte.

J'étais seul.

Prenant de profondes respirations je regardais autour de moi, je vis le perchoir du phénix sans l'apercevoir. Je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier pour deviner que la porte était bouclée et que ma baguette n'était plus dans ma poche.  
Je me retrouvais tout seul dans ce foutu bureau, la tête en feu, la colère au ventre, mais surtout espérant que Lord Voldemort sentirait la chose venir. Mais s'ils utilisaient du Polynectar…

Je me redressais d'un bond, une main plaquée contre mon front pour empêcher mon cerveau de s'enfuir si l'envie lui prenait. J'avais réellement envie de démolir intégralement le bureau, rien que pour me défouler, leur faire comprendre ma colère, mais cela ne me ferait pas avancer.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier que la vie du Mage Noir était en jeu.  
Je ne pouvais le laisser mourir par ma faute.  
Pas alors que j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait, pas quand je me souvenais de sa main si chaude contre la mienne. Pas quand le souvenir de son regard s'arrêtant sur moi me faisait frissonner.

J'étais stupide, affreusement stupide, je le savais.

-Hey, j'ai besoin d'aide ! L'Ami a besoin d'aide ! Criais-je comme un demeuré vers le plafond de la pièce.

Après tout, les Créatures magiques m'avaient toujours trouvées où que je sois.  
Quand j'étais gamin peu importait où je me trouvais il y en avait toujours une qui apparaissait, pour jouer ou m'aider. Il devait bien avoir dans ce Château une quelconque Créature qui m'observait et attendait que je demande de l'aide.

J'attendis, encore et encore, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma tête suivait le même rythme alors que les secondes s'égrainaient pour devenir des minutes.  
Puis je la vis cette petite lumière, que je prenais pour un reflet, bouger avec lenteur. Cela s'envola brusquement pour atteindre le bureau et s'y redéposer. Je restais immobile, clignant bêtement des yeux alors que la lumière grossissait. Et d'un seul coup il y eut un « Pop » retentissant et un minuscule être apparut, avec une tête bien trop grande pour le reste du corps et sans jambes, un peu comme un fantôme. Absolument déconcertant, mais j'avais déjà vu pire.

-Que puis-je pour aider l'Ami ? Pépia si bas la Créature que je manquais de ne pas l'entendre.

-Connais-tu le méchant Mage Noir qui a attaqué l'école il y a pas longtemps ?

-Le Mage tout noir, je l'ai vu, veux-tu le voir ?

-Non, il faut que quelqu'un le prévienne de partir immédiatement du Pré-Au-Lard.

-Partir ?

-Oui, peux-tu le faire ?

-Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Murmura gênée la Créature. Mais je peux demander aux Dames des Fleurs. Où se trouve le Mage tout noir ? Ajouta la Créature un peu plus haut comme fière d'avoir trouvé un moyen de m'aider.

Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de lui indiquer l'emplacement exacte de notre lieu de rendez-vous.  
Aussitôt sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire la Créature reprit son apparence de boule lumineuse avant de disparaître purement et simplement.  
Je ne savais pas qui étaient les Dames Fleurs, mais je ne pouvais que croiser les doigts pour que le message arrive à destination…

Maintenant, maintenant j'allais saccager ce foutu bureau et leur faire regretter de m'avoir enlevé Titi. Ensuite je trouverais le connard d'Elfe de Maison qui m'avait vendu et je lui ferais bouffer ses oreilles à cette vermine.

Triste vengeance.

* * *

Alors ?  
Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?  
Nous nous approchons doucement de la fin et je commence à travailler sur une autre fiction à chapitre. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé :** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su d-s le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif...Yaoi

 **Pairing :** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eut plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

 **Guest :** Je suis désolé que tu penses que la fin sera précipité. Disons que cette histoire ne devait pas compter plus de 5 chapitres et me voila au 9ème. En réalité au début je pensais même ne faire qu'un oneshot avec le prologue. Ce ne devait qu'être une fiction pointant du doigt toutes les incohérences, les trucs illogiques que je vois moi même dans HP. Mais j'ai adoré Jessy, je n'ai su m'arrêter.  
Tu constateras que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, et je pense qu'il y en aura encore au moins un ou deux après celui-ci. Car je pense que Jessy mérite une fin travaillé par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu de base.  
Je suis en tout cas heureuse de voir que tu aimes autant mon héro et mon scénario.

 **Artemis:** Je me disais bien que personne ne pouvait deviner pour la Japan. QUI serait assez stupide pour trainer un Mage Noir là dedans ? Bah seul Jessy... Malheureusement Rémus est tant en conflit avec son loup qu'il ne bougera pas.  
Et Fumseck ? Hé bien tu vas voir :)

 **SaniaWive :** Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te feras tout autant plaisir !

 **LilasChupa :** La suite ci-dessous, merci pour ton enthousiasme :)

 **Kovu :** C'est une superbe idée ça ! Je vais lui souffler le mot à l'oreille, mais je ne te promets rien :) En tout cas voila la suite, espérant que tu aimeras tout autant ! Et oui Jessy est le seul être avec un peu de jugeote dans l'univers de Harry Potter !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

On dit que le temps laisse à réfléchir, calme la colère et atténue la tristesse.  
Soit ceux qui disent ça sont de gros charlatans, soit je suis réellement différent dans ma façon de penser et agir.

Les deux heures et quelques minutes que j'avais passé seul dans le bureau du Directeur n'avaient fait qu'attiser un peu plus ma fureur.  
J'avais dévasté le bureau dans son entièreté, mis en miette la moindre petite chose possible, balancé les trucs trop solides dans les murs ou par la petite fenêtre quand c'était possible, appréciant les « Boumm, boum… » qui retentissaient quand l'objet en question rebondissait sur le toit plus bas. Pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas apaisé, renforçant juste un peu plus ma colère mais aussi mon inquiétude quant à ce qui devait se passer.  
J'espérais de tout cœur que le Mage Noir fut prévenu dans les temps, à la fois pour qu'un carnage soit évité, mais aussi car j'avais peur qu'il prenne ça comme une annulation de notre accord. J'aimais réellement l'entrainer avec moi tous les samedis, le voir plisser le nez de dégoût tout en ne perdant pas une miette de ce que je lui présentais.

Savoir que je risquais de perdre le peu d'estime que j'avais peut-être réussi à grappiller auprès du Mage Noir juste à cause des crétins du côté des gentils me révulsait.  
J'allais balancer un énième livre par la fenêtre, seule chose qui passait encore par celle-ci, lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Sans chercher à comprendre j'accueillis le sorcier ouvrant la porte avec un gros grimoire en pleine figure.

J'eu le plaisir ultime de voir Snape se le prendre en pleine face et manquer de se casser la figure. Seul Remus le retint à temps. Au moins je pouvais admirer son nez pisser le sang. Douce vengeance.  
Cependant ma satisfaction ne dura pas bien longtemps, à peine remis de ses émotions le sorcier se jeta sur moi et me plaqua contre le bureau avec violence.  
Plié en deux, à deux doigts de tomber, le dos contre le bureau, je pris sur moi pour défier le Professeur du regard. Moi aussi je pouvais montrer que j'étais en colère.  
A moitié mort de peur qu'il retourne à nouveau faire un tour dans mon esprit je lui retournais tout de même son regard furieux.

-Toiii, siffla Snape à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Comment l'as-tu prévenu de notre arrivé sale vermine ? Continua-t-il avec haine.

Je sentais tout son être vibré de colère, il faisait tous pour ne pas me tuer sur place, persuadé que j'étais responsable de l'échec de leur si bon plan. Je l'étais, bien sûr, mais je n'allais pas l'avouer sans rien faire.  
Je cachais donc au mieux ma joie de savoir que le Lord Noir était toujours vivant, qu'une Créature avait eu la bonté de délivrer le message.

Je redressais le menton, approchant dans le mouvement un peu plus près mon visage du Professeur détestait. Je fronçais le nez de dégoût alors que je répondais enfin.

-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse quoi que ce soit ici sans baguette ? N'est-ce pas moi qui suis censé être stupide ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas à quoi j'ai passé les dernières heures ?  
Enlevez-donc vos sales pattes de moi, Professeur.

Mon ton menaçant le fit à peine bouger, et les pas derrière-lui ne le firent pas plus réagir. A cet instant il se fichait de tout, il souhaitait juste savoir comment ou pourquoi j'avais prévenu Voldemort. Pourquoi je ne comprenais pas qu'ils faisaient tout cela pour le plus grand bien.

-Virez vos sales pattes de moi. Sifflais-je, perdant le peu de calme que j'avais su garder.

Je tentais de lui filer un coup dans les parties mais il eut le réflexe de se reculer, me gardant toujours bien prisonnier.

-Que souhaitez-vous encore ? Allez-vous encore fouiller dans ma tête ?  
Une fois n'était pas suffisant ?  
Je ne suis qu'un presque Cracmol après tout, pourquoi donc respecter la loi pour une personne comme moi n'est-ce pas ?  
Après tout, vous m'avez déjà volé Titi, vous avez violé mes pensées et emprisonné, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Grognais-je avec force, crachant presque le trois quart de mes paroles à la face du Professeur.

J'entendis des murmures, des protestations un peu plus loin, remplaçant les bruits de meuble que l'on répare à coup de sort. Avais-je enfin attiré leur attention ? Etais-je enfin plus intéressant qu'un bureau mis à sac ?

-Tu ne comprends pas mon enfant. Commença Dumbledore en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Snape. Tu ne comprends pas l'importance de tes actes…

-Ah ouais, seul vous et votre petite bande pouvez comprendre. Je ne fais pas partit du cercle très fermé des intelligents ? Je ne suis qu'un petit Pion qui n'a rien à dire ? C'est Marche ou Crève à présent ? Balançais-je, commençant à nouveau à me débattre.

Je me fichais pas mal des soupirs déçus qui furent émit autour de moi.  
Je n'avais jamais accepté quelque chose si je n'étais pas cent pour cent d'accord avec. Et j'avais beau être absolument terrifié qu'ils aillent encore plus loin que d'entrer dans ma tête, je ne céderais pas.

-Je suis si désolé que tu ne saches pas être plus raisonnable Jessy. Murmura le Directeur, si persuadé de bien faire qu'il semblait sincère.

Je me glaçais, étaient-ce les mots qui signaient une nouvelle intrusion ?  
J'aurai pu fermer les yeux bien fort et refuser de les ouvrir, les forçant à trouve un moyen pour que je regarde Snape. En réalité ce devait être le truc le plus intelligent à faire, mais au final on arriverait à la même chose. Pourquoi leur donner le plaisir de penser que j'avais peur ?  
Je me contentais donc de cracher avec dédains à la face de Snape, appréciant sa mine dégouté face à mon acte.  
Ouais, si les paroles ne suffisaient pas je pouvais aussi faire des trucs crades. Qu'ils apprécient le presque Cracmol à sa juste valeur.

Il s'essuya le visage avec un bout de sa robe, et son regard me promettait milles et une mort pour cet affront. Je me contentais de lui offrir un sourire dès plus satisfait. De quoi le rendre encore un peu plus furieux.  
D'un seul coup je sentis une présence à la lisière de mes pensées.  
Je recommençais à me débattre, mais une main vint retenir ma tête par derrière, rendant ma position encore moins confortable. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber en arrière contre le bureau, et cela ne semblait pas les émouvoir alors que Snape commençait à avancer dans ma tête.  
Je revoyais ma crise de colère dans le bureau, le moment où je mettais tout à sac, on s'approchait dangereusement de ma discussion avec la petite Créature magique et je ne savais pas comment cela allait être interprété.

Soudain, mon sauveur arriva.  
Toutes serres dehors, le bec martelant avec violence les crânes des sorciers, des cris agressifs, Fumseck était apparu de nulle part.  
Voir un phénix particulièrement furieux suffit à détourner suffisamment l'attention des sorciers pour que je m'échappe de la prise de ceux-ci. Je n'allais pas bien loin, juste contre la porte de sortie, mais au moins Snape ne fouillait plus dans mes pensées.

Le phénix vint se poser sur ma tête, là où Titi aimait s'installer avant, battant férocement des ailles. Il n'aimait pas comment un élève de Poudlard était traité et il le faisait comprendre aux adultes. Même Potter qui, je le savais, avait une bonne amitié avec la Créature se retrouva avec un doigt sauvagement picoré en tentant de s'approcher.  
Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres alors que ma verve me revenait.

-Est-ce que pour votre plus grand bien vous allez défier un phénix réputait pour défendre le bien ? Susurais-je en caressant de façon insolente le plumage de mon allié qui se mit à roucouler de plaisir.

Seul le silence me répondit.  
Aurors, Professeur, élèves et Directeur ne savaient plus vraiment comment me prendre.  
Ils savaient que j'avais des contacts avec leur ennemi mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Fumseck me protégeait. Jamais le phénix ne devait être intervenu dans leurs affaires.  
Prenant se silence pour un congé j'ouvris la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour mon plus grand plaisir, les abandonnant là, Fumseck toujours avec moi. De quoi me protéger le temps que l'on se décide à me rendre une nouvelle fois ma baguette.

Quelques couloirs plus loin l'adrénaline qui me maintenait debout m'abandonna, me laissant m'écrouler contre un mur. Le souffle soudainement erratique, le corps tremblant de toute part, je réprimais un sanglot. Je portais une main devant ma bouche alors qu'un haut le cœur manquait de me terrasser face à ce que je venais de vivre. Les jambes en coton, les mouvements désordonnés de mon corps, m'empêchèrent de me relever. Je restais là bien incapable de me reprendre. Ma tête tournait, les sanglots déchiraient ma gorge, résonnant bien trop à mes oreilles.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Je clignais lentement des yeux, mon corps se figeant un peu en ne reconnaissant pas le plafond de ma chambre, ni même les lieux où je me trouvais. Je me redressais en tanguant un peu, mon regard tombant sur le Professeur Filius Flitwick qui s'empressait de s'approcher. Le sourire accrochait aux lèvres de celui-ci me rassura. C'était bien le seul qui m'avait soutenu ces dernières années. Toujours une oreille attentive face à des devoirs Moldus qui devaient le dépasser.

-Tu es enfin réveillé Jessy. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors.  
J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir demander l'aide de Pomfresh en ne te voyant pas revenir parmi nous. Même si Fumseck ne semblait pas aimer la solution.

-Trois jours ? Demandais-je en repoussant les couvertures, me fichant pas mal de m'apercevoir que seul un boxer me recouvrait. Je n'étais plus à ça près.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris les explications du Directeur quand il est venu frapper à ma porte, mais ton corps était au bord de l'épuisement quand je t'ai trouvé guidé par Fumseck.

Je compris que je devais donc être bien en sécurité dans les appartements du petit Professeur. Comme toujours celui-ci n'avait pas cherché bien loin si c'était pour protéger un de ses Aiglons.

-Je vous remercie Professeur.

Je me levais, chancelant un peu, pour attraper les vêtements qui ne pouvaient que m'appartenir sur la chaise. Alors que je m'habillais je sentais son regard insistant sur la longue cicatrice qui se détachait sur mon torse, preuve de l'opération à cœur ouvert que j'avais subit suite à la bataille.

-Veux-tu rester plus longtemps ici ? Je t'offre l'asile si tu en as besoin Jessy. M'offrit-il sans arrière-pensées.

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne peux pas.  
Je ne vais pas leur céder du terrain, leur faire le plaisir d'avoir peur.

Les sourcils froncés, bien décidé à leur imposer une image forte, je remerciais à nouveau le petit Professeur d'un hochement de tête. Sans un mot de plus, il me tendit ma baguette qu'il devait avoir récupéré en passant par le Directeur. Je ne voulais pas savoir comment il avait manœuvré pour qu'on la lui remette. Je la récupéré, bien que toujours quelque peu gêné en l'ayant entre les mains, je savais au moins qu'elle me protégerait si besoin.  
Puis seul, sans Fumseck dans les parages, je pris la direction de la Grande Salle. J'avais faim, et au vu de l'heure qu'une des pendules affichait dans l'appartement du Professeur Filius je trouverais mon bonheur là-bas.

* * *

Mon entré fut plus que remarquée.  
Le silence se fit dans toute la Grande Salle, les regards se figèrent sur moi, des murmures furent échangés entre les Professeurs ou les élèves. Je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais, si je paraissais fatigué, mais en tout cas mon trajet jusqu'au bout de la table des Serdaigles se fit sous le regard de tous.

Je comptais jusqu'à trois, puis dix, puis cent, alors que les regards continuaient de m'observer. Je ne faisais que me servir un bol de lait et pourtant c'était comme si j'allais balancer un sort à quelqu'un.

-Quoi vous voulez ma photo ? Crachais-je en plaquant violement le plat de mes mains sur la table. Je défiais tous les regards que je réussissais à capturer du mien. Putain mais lâchez-moi les basques ! Merde ! Ajoutais-je, à deux doigts de balancer mon bol à l'élève le plus proche.

Mon saut d'humeur les surpris assez pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de me regarder aussi ouvertement, se contentant de me jeter un coup d'œil quand ils pensaient que je ne les voyais pas. Et les conversations reprirent, me foutant enfin la paix.

J'en étais à me préparer un morceau de pain avec de la confiture quand les chouettes entrèrent pour apporter le courrier. Je les ignorais totalement, n'attend plus la moindre lettre de quiconque. C'est pourquoi je sursautais quand un pépiement bien connu trancha le silence qui s'était soudainement installé.  
Je relevais brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur Titi, ou du moins sa copie conforme.

-Titi ? Tentais-je, tendant une main hésitante vers sa petite tête qu'il y glissa tout fier de lui.

Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que le jour où je me réveille le Rossignole des Enfer refasse son apparition dans la Grande Salle ? Mon regard capta un petit mouvement sur le côté, et je reconnu bien facilement le plumage rouge de Fumseck installait sur un chandelier. Avait-il fait exprès pour que je ne me réveille pas avant ?

Comment avait-il pu deviner que le Lord Noir referait appelle à ce Rossignole précisément pour me contacter à la vue de tous ?

Soudain, Titi reprit sa forme imposante, le bec plein de dent pointé vers Potter et sa clique qui c'était approché. Ces ailles battant furieusement dans leur direction, une patte levée en guise de mise en garde, Titi me protégeait sans se préoccuper du mouvement de panique qu'il avait créé.  
Par la même occasion la minuscule boite que j'avais pu voir auparavant avait repris sa taille, se détachant toute seule.

Plutôt petite, la boite attira tout de même le regard de la bande à Potter de par sa couleur blanche qui se détachait particulièrement du reste de la table. Je remarquais que pas mal de monde s'était approché, dont certain Professeur qui ne faisait qu'observer pour le moment. Faisaient-il cela dans l'optique où cette boite contiendrait de quoi m'inculper ?  
Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien pu m'envoyer ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela sans un plan en tête.  
Etant prévenu que nous étions découvert il savait parfaitement que je devais être surveillé. Il ne pouvait que se douter que rien ne m'approcherait sans que quiconque le sache. Alors pourquoi allait aussi loin dans la provocation en envoyant Titi en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ?  
Qu'y avait-il dans cette boite pour qu'il s'arrange que tous la voient ?  
Notre accord était toujours valable, de mon point de vu, aussi ce ne devait pas être dangereux en soit.

Je posais ma main sur la boite, empêchant Potter de l'attraper, Titi se retournant et manquant de lui bouffer la main dans le processus. Cela poussa les autres à s'écarter un peu plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boite pour que tu as si peur de nous montrer Aniel ? Une preuve de tes contacts avec Qui-Tu-Sais ? Ronronna presque Ron, attirant un peu plus de murmures.

-Monsieur Aniel, je ne peux vous laisser en possession de quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Ni même de ce démon. Intervint Dumbledore en s'avançant dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour de moi.

Sans l'écouter, profitant que Titi les repoussait toujours car ils n'avaient pas cette fois de rituel tout préparé pour l'envoyer dans sa dimension, je soulevais le couvercle, y découvrant une tige de métal semble-t-il enroulait sur elle-même.  
Un sourcil relevait devant l'étrangeté de la chose j'attrapais l'assemblage tellement léger dans la paume de ma main.

Et c'est là que tout partit en vrille.  
Ou que tout du moins changea le comportement de beaucoup en un instant.

L'étrange tige de métal, qui était absolument rigide et totalement roulée sur elle-même peu auparavant, commença à frissonner. Je dû faire preuve de courage pour ne pas la balancer au sur la table alors que d'autre reculer surpris.  
Puis je vis de minuscule formes se dessiner, telles des écailles sur tout le métal. A cela s'ajouta une tête qui pointa le bout de son nez du centre de la spirale, une bouche qui s'ouvrit en grand comme si la chose venait de se réveillait et baillait. Puis une à une toute les écailles prirent une couleur différente, donnant un résultat splendide.  
Enfin, la chose se déroula, devenant un serpent pas plus grand de vingt centimètres.  
Pourtant, je sentais toujours la froideur du métal dans ma paume de main.

-Un Serpent Arc-en-Ciel…souris-je soufflais par la beauté de..ce bijoux ?

Je n'avais pas cru que durant notre première sortie il avait écouté ce que je lui racontais entre les stands que l'on visitait. Encore moins qu'il se souviendrait du conte pour enfant qu'était le Serpent Arc-en-Ciel.

-J'y crois pas. Intervint soudainement la voix de Malfoy fils. Oubliant toute son éducation, repoussant des élèves, bousculant Dumbledore sans s'en préoccuper.

Bien que restant à bonne distance de Titi toujours aussi imposant, il se pencha pour mieux voir le cadeau, je suppose, du Lord.

-J'y crois pas. Souffla-t-il à nouveau.  
Quel Lord de haute famille demanderait au presque Cracmol que tu es le droit de te courtiser ?

Je le regardais, clignant bêtement des paupières sans assimiler sa dernière phrase.

-De…de…quoi ?! Beuggais-je admirablement bien

* * *

Au début je souhaitais vous offrir le point de vu de Lord Voldemort. Que vous compreniez le pourquoi du comment de ce chapitre. Puis je me suis dit que si vous n'arriviez pas à comprendre malgré les indices que je vous ais laissé depuis la rencontre entre Voldy et Jessy alors je ne pouvais que vous demander de relire la fiction depuis le début.

Voila voila, ahahahaah :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé :** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su d-s le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif...Yaoi

 **Pairing :** Yaoi/M/Secret

 **Disclamé:** L'univers n'appartient pas à Noyr Desyre sinon Harry Potter aurait eut plus de jugeote que dans les livres...

 **GUEST:** Milles merci, je ne sais même pas si tu suis encore cette fiction après presque 1 an d'attente, mais voila la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Lord Voldemort tournait en rond dans le salon attenant à sa chambre. Les yeux baissés vers le sol qu'il ne voyait même pas, il repensait aux dires du gamin. Cela faisait bien une paire d'heure que ses paroles résonnaient en lui. Après qu'il ait exigé un rapport complet et détaillé de la bataille auprès de ces Mangemorts, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire précédemment.

Encore et toujours le Cracmol avait tapé là où ça faisait mal.  
Il n'avait pas menti, pas enjolivait la chose.  
Juste une vérité à nu qui était presque dérangeante dans le monde sorcier.

Soudain, le Mage Noir s'arrêta, sa magie envoyant violemment un siège contre le mur. Il s'y brisa en de nombreux morceaux par la force de l'impact.  
Jamais on avait ainsi défié son autorité, ses décisions, et ce vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe se permettait de le faire. Peu importait que tout soit vrai, personne n'avait le droit de défier Lord Voldemort.

Le sorcier se redressa, partant d'un pas décidé en direction de la chambre où se trouvait le gamin. Si celui-ci n'était pas éveillé il le secouerait un peu. Il allait comprendre comme il fallait avoir peur de Lord Voldemort.

Il n'eut pourtant que le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir avant qu'il ne bute sur un obstacle quelconque manquant de perdre l'équilibre. D'une humeur un peu plus mauvaise que précédemment le Lord baissa les yeux un Doloris sur le bout de la langue pour l'imprudent. Mais l'étrange créature qu'il vit le stoppa dans sa lancée.  
Petite, pas plus de trente centimètre, une étrange crête de coq sur le dessus de sa tête, des plumes sur certaines parties de son corps non couvert par un mince tissu, mais surtout des pattes d'oiseau à la place de ses jambes.

La créature leva des yeux verts où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut aucun mal à discerner les larmes mais aussi la peur. Les petites mains composées de trois doigts chacune se resserrèrent sur la jambe droite du sorcier, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Mage tout noir, l'Ami Jessy Aniel est en train de mourir. Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le ! Gémi la petite créature en tirant sur les habits du sorcier, peu apeuré de faire face à Lord Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait provenir cette créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Mais bien vite il s'intéressa au message et non au messager. Bousculant la créature il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, ayant presque l'impression que le trajet était bien plus court qu'il n'aurait dû.  
Cependant, il mis ça de côté quand il trouva son propre bras droit secouant avec violence le Sang-de-Bourbe déjà inconscient et peinant très visiblement à respirer.

La rage emporta tout raisonnement chez le Lord Noir. En une seconde son second s'écrasait contre un mur telle une poupée, alors que Jessy prenait place dans les bras du Lord.  
Le sorcier n'eut pas de mal à voir la minuscule étincelle de magie du gamin vaciller encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait ramassé sur le champ de bataille.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver, toute intervention sorcière enverrai le gamin six pieds sous terre. Le Lors hésita un court instant, mais finit par transplanner devant l'hôpital côté Moldu de Sainte Mangouste. S'il voulait avoir lui aussi des cartes en main dans sa discussion avec le gamin alors il devait tout d'abords l'envoyer se soigner. A quoi rimerait une victoire suite à la mort de son opposant ? Une victoire sans que l'autre n'ait pu tenter de parler et défendre ces imbéciles heureux ?

Sans plus un regard ou une hésitation lord Voldemort déposa assez rudement le Cracmol devant les urgences avant de disparaître tout aussi vite.

* * *

Les yeux plissés Lord Voldemort observait la forme allongée sur le lit.  
La poitrine de celle-ci se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, ponctuait par le « bip » trop aigue d'une machine.  
A côté une pompe bougeait lentement reliait au masque qui recouvrait presque entièrement le visage du Cracmol. Les médecins Moldu avaient parlé de coma et d'aide à la respiration le temps que le corps du patient se remette assez de l'opération.  
De nombreux tuyaux et machines encombraient l'espaces, certains reliés au gamin par des aiguilles.  
Il y avait si peu de chair à découvert avec les nombreux bandages recouvrant le corps de celui-ci, dont un énorme sur la poitrine, que Lord Voldemort aurait pu ne pas reconnaitre le stupide Cracmol.

Il s'était introduit dans l'hôpital Désillusionné, bien décidé à ramener ce Cracmol au Manoir Malfoy afin de l'obliger à continuer leur discussion mais à présent il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Pour la première fois il doutait du bienfondé de son action.  
Pour ce qu'il en avait entendu le Cracmol avait évité la mort de peu et ses jours pouvaient être comptés si on le débranchait des machines qui l'aidaient à vivre.  
Lord Voldemort était même presque sûr qu'un sorcier du côté de Dumbledore avait dû intervenir afin que l'information ne remonte pas aux Aurors Moldu.

Pourtant, pas la moindre protection autour du gamin.  
Il avait enfin sa véritable place en ce monde, un misérable Cracmol qui ne valait l'attention de personne.

Lord Voldemort se détourna du lit dans une envolée de cape.  
Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à attendre le bon vouloir du gamin. Il reviendrait un autre jour, quand il aurait un instant à accorder à cette vermine.

* * *

Lord Voldemort tapotait avec agacement son bureau.  
Mécontent, non furieux.

Alors qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau moyen de mettre à mal l'autre camp avant les vacances d'été, son bras droit l'avait informé du retour du Cracmol à Poudlard.  
En réalité cela faisait près d'une semaine que le gamin était de retour à l'école mais Draco Malfoy avait jugé inutile d'en parler à son père avant.  
De plus juste quelques lignes pour parler des fameux Aurors qui suivaient comme des ombres le Cracmol.

Le Mage noir grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son siège.  
Ce Jessy Aniel était un tel nuisible qu'il avait omis de se souvenir qu'il souhaitait le revoir à l'hôpital.  
Si peu intéressant que l'idée de le revoir ne lui avait plus traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce que son bras droit le mentionne.  
Mais en même temps cela enrageait Lord Voldemort de voir comme la vermine pouvait avoir le dernier mot juste en ayant réussi à se faire oublier. De même que cette étrange Créature qui était venu le trouver, ou même cette baguette qui finalement le narguer sur un coin de son bureau.

Il se leva brusquement, soudainement il eut envi de reprendre cette discussion, de faire ployer l'autre sous ses arguments. De le noyer, le faire plier à ses dires, lui faire admettre ses torts.  
Mieux, le détruire mentalement avant de l'écraser telle la vermine qu'il était.

Mais pour cela le Mage Noir devait trouver un messager.  
Un de ceux qui parviendrait à trouver la trace de la minuscule pointe de Magie que possédait le Sang de Bourbe.  
Un messager intraçable mais efficace pour protéger son courrier.

Le Mage Noir sortit un livre de sa bibliothèque, s'arrêtant rapidement sur une page : « Rossignol des Enfer ».  
Un rituel bien simple, un échange de sang, et un serviteur qui ferait ce qu'il faudrait.

A présent c'était fini. Le Cracmol ne pourrait plus se pavaner fier d'avoir pu avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

Les Moldus étaient des êtres stupides et immondes. Tout juste bon à lécher le sol sur lequel il marchait.  
Idiots, incapables de réfléchir, arrogants, misérables, à deux doigts de l'extinction.  
Un troupeau de mouton qui ne demandaient qu'à se laisser diriger pour ne pas avoir à penser  
C'est ce que Lord Voldemort avait toujours pensé.  
C'est ce qui aurait dû être, pour toujours.

Pourtant, ces êtres avaient marché sur la Lune.  
Ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux en quelques secondes malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient sans avoir besoin de chouettes ou de cheminées.  
Une information était partagée si vite qu'en quelques minutes des milliers de personnes pouvaient se regrouper pour débattre d'un sujet.  
Ils étaient des fourmilles, mais diablement intelligentes.

Ils pouvaient tuer des milliers de personnes en appuyant sur un simple bouton.  
Ils s'entretuaient comme les fous qu'ils étaient, produisaient de véritables scènes de carnages pour n'importe quelles raisons, de la plus idiote à la plus pertinente.  
Pourtant, d'autres s'échinaient à sauver le plus grand nombre, prenaient des risques, se battaient pour des causes en lesquels ils croyaient.  
Personne ne se taisait, ils étaient bien incapables d'obéir sans dire un mot si l'ordre n'allait pas dans leur sens.

Ils étaient des milliers, des millions, des milliards, et pas un seul n'était capable de se taire et d'écouter son voisin.  
Mais, lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose ils oubliaient tout pour aider à reconstruire.  
Tous si différent, idéalistes, individualistes, mais unis lorsque le combat ne pouvait être gagné seul.  
Tous si différent mais qui aimaient se réunir et partager le temps de quelques jours leur passion commune en oubliant tout le reste.

Ce n'était pas un monde noir, blanc ou gris.  
Non, le Monde Moldu n'était pas simple, mais pas non plus cruel.  
Ces stupides êtres, ces Moldus, n'avaient aucune Magie pour les avantager, pour les pousser à avancer. Une seule chose les avait poussés à se surpasser encore et toujours : leur curiosité.  
Mieux, un simple mot semblait être le moteur de tout ce qui faisait le Monde Moldu : Pourquoi.

Alors oui, les Moldus n'avaient pas de Magie.  
Ils se massacraient pour des choses souvent stupides, parfois même sans raison.  
Ils avaient mis leur savoir au service de la destruction, mais aussi de la vie.  
Ils étaient juste Humains.  
Ils avaient des défauts, beaucoup, mais tout autant de qualité.

Une multitude d'êtres qui cohabitaient tous ensemble, faisant un bout de chemin, apposant leur marque avant de disparaître.  
Un kaléidoscope de sentiments, d'intentions, de personnalités, de pensées, dans un si petit corps, qui n'avait même pas un siècle pour laisser une trace de son passage avant de céder sa place.

Le Monde Moldu…était beau.  
Tordu, blessé, détraqué, peut-être au bord de l'implosion.  
Dangereux, fou, incohérent.  
Mais beau.  
C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du Mage Noir.  
Le seul mot qui semblait pouvoir englober l'entièreté du Monde Moldu sans écorcher l'individualité de chacun.

Et, il avait fallu qu'un presque Cracmol…que Jessy Aniel, une vermine, un moins que rien, un Né Moldu, ose lui montrer le meilleur et le pire des Moldus pour que Lord Voldemort daigna enfin s'intéresser à ce Monde.

Un sourire si vivant sur le visage du gamin, une foule en délire pour quelque chose de si trivial qu'un jeu. Des morceaux de vie, de joie, un désir vibrant de continuer à appartenir à se monde coloré et non revenir à celui si terne dont il était le prisonnier.  
Une main tremblante dans la sienne, un regard hanté, mais la volonté de ne rien cacher. Du sang, des cris, de la folie à l'état pur, bonne ou mauvaise, un combat pour la vie. La cruelle réalité de la vie, sans mensonge.  
Des rêves qui ne demandaient qu'à s'épanouir, de l'ingéniosité à revendre, des yeux brillants de fierté et d'espoir. Une tendresse sans nom pour Ce monde.

Juste…  
Juste...ça.  
Si simple, si compliqué.  
Une après-midi qui c'était transformé en deux puis trois.  
Qui allait devenir quatre sous peu.

-Mage tout noir !

La voix tira brusquement Lord Voldemort de ses pensées.  
Il se redressa en dirigeant froidement ses yeux rouges sur l'intrus.  
Devant-lui se dressait une bien étrange Créature.

Une peau délicate café, des yeux énorme vert, des feuilles et branches en guises de cheveux, habillé d'une multitude de fleur. Le Mage prit un instant pour reconnaître ce qui se tenait en face de lui : une Nymphe. Créature si rare qu'on les pensait disparut, puissante mais n'aimant pas les humains.  
Pourtant une se tenait devant lui dans toute sa grâce.

-Que me veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

Rien ni personne n'aurait dû savoir qu'il était là, si ce n'est Jessy. Mais il se souvenait cette étrange autre Créature lorsque Lucius tuait le Cracmol. Elle l'avait elle aussi appelé ainsi. Cela avait possiblement rapport avec le gamin.

-L'Ami ne peut venir.  
Ils le détiennent.  
L'Ami te dit de fuir au plus vite.  
Ils arrivent.

-Comment ? Ce n'est pas…

Un doute poussa Lord Voldemort à relever sa manche droite. Et au lieu d'y voir le fin bracelet noir qui signait son pacte avec le Rossignol des Enfer qui accompagnait toujours Jessy, il n'y vit plus rien. Le Démon avait été purement et simplement congédié de force, et au vu de la discrétion de la rupture du lien cela avait été préparé depuis un moment. Ou fait dans un lieu qui avait bloqué tout contre coup de la rupture, ne provoquant que la disparition de la marque.

-Tu n'as pas le temps.  
Disparaît ou ils pourront faire du mal à l'Ami.  
Encore.

Le dernier mot n'échappa au Mage, il tiqua même, se redressa encore plus, sa Magie manqua de s'échapper de son contrôle mue par une volonté propre.  
Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il tenta de transplaner, sans que cela n'ait eu le moindre effet, il était toujours là.  
Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une main trop froide, trop douce, attrapa son poignet, et il se sentit emporter.

* * *

Lord Voldemort eut comme l'impression d'étouffer alors qu'il sortait en trébuchant du tronc d'un arbre, suivit bien plus gracieusement par la Nymphe.  
Le spectacle même qu'il découvrit en se retournant lui fit oublier de lever sa baguette ou de menacer la Créature.

-Bon sang…murmura le Mage, un Arbre Source ?

Il se recula de quelques pas hésitant, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à quitter ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Devant lui un arbre de verre se dressait, grand de plusieurs mètres, des milliers de petites feuilles de Crystal rouge bougeaient avec le vent. Les rayons du soleil teintaient chaque feuille d'un rouge différent, à moins que ce ne soit leur teinte naturelle, rendant le tout splendide.  
Lord Voldemort pouvait voir des éclats jaunes circulaient dans le tronc de verre avant de passer dans les nervures des feuilles.

-Le dernier.

-Pourquoi…

-Vous emmener ici ? Coupa la Nymphe sans se préoccuper de l'agacement qui pointait chez le sorcier.  
Vous vous intéressé à l'Ami, à Jessy Aniel.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce gamin est mêlé à cet Arbre Source.  
Ces Arbres sont rares, ils sont ceux qui maintiennent l'histoire des Créatures, sans eux vous serait comme des animaux sans grande intelligence.

-Oui, ils sont les Gardiens de notre histoire, notre lien avec Mère Magie, ce sont eux qui nous donnent naissances et qui permettent à nos âmes de se réincarner.  
Ils sont aussi recherchés par les Sorciers pour leurs pouvoirs, leur beauté…  
Les Arbres Sources ne poussent pas si facilement, les Graines sont rares, et capricieuses.  
Lorsque vous autres Sorciers avaient trouvés et coupés le dernier Arbre afin d'en faire de formidables joyaux, nous étions perdus. Nous n'avions plus qu'une seule Graine qui pourrait nous sauver, et chaque mort étaient une âme qui disparaissait à jamais. Chaque naissance un être plein de folie que nous devions tuer. Nous disparaissions dans l'indifférence total des Sorciers, de vous.  
Puis nous avons rencontré Jessy, un minuscule petit enfant qui nous demanda pourquoi nous pleurions, tant de puissance pur dans un si petit être.  
Nous étions désespérés, lui ridiculement puissant et naif.  
Nous lui avons tout arraché, sans demander, lui laissant juste assez pour vivre.

Lord Voldemort se tendit alors qu'il comprenait, lisait entre les lignes. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient pour la première fois d'horreur, mais en même temps il y eut comme un écho en lui.

-Egoïste non ? Il était bien le premier à nous voir, nous demander pourquoi, et nous l'avons dépossédé de ce qu'il aurait pu être.  
Juste pour le simple espoir de survire, une dernière tentative, qui marcha.

La Nymphe posa une main douce sur le tronc de l'Arbre Source. Puis ses yeux se durcirent.

-Comprenez-nous, nous autres Créatures.  
Nous avons cru mourir, et sans même le vouloir ou le savoir Jessy nous a tous sauvé.  
Nous lui avons volé tout une partie de lui sans rien demander.  
Nous lui devons tout, et c'est pourquoi il est sous la protection de l'ensemble des Créatures.  
Cette bataille de l'autre fois, ce moment où il manqua de mourir dans le manoir des Malfoys, ces longues semaines à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, mais aussi le fait que les sorciers l'ont rudoyé pour vous trouver. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.  
Nous adorons Jessy, et c'est la dernière fois où il doit endurer de telles choses sans le vouloir.  
Il nous a demandé de vous faire parvenir le message de fuir, je vous ai même aidé à partir.  
A présent voilà le message que toutes les Créatures désirent vous transmettre : « Si vous tentez de vous servir de lui, si vous le mettez une seule fois en danger de mort afin d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, je ne me contenterai pas de vous emmener ici. ».  
Comprenez-nous c'est notre adorable petit électron libre.

Lord Voldemort ne put pas même s'indigner, menacer, ou réagir devant ses mots, il se fit purement et simplement renvoyé. En à peine une seconde il était dans le bureau qu'il utilisait dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Les Mangemorts entendirent suffisamment de mots pour savoir qu'ils devaient éviter de venir déranger leur Maitre dans les prochaines heures.

* * *

 _-… le Serpent Arc-en-ciel ondula à travers les pays, créant montagnes et rivières de son immense corps. Le paysage si gris se para de milles et une couleurs, devenant le monde que nous connaissons. Puis, fatigué mais devant encore accomplir une dernière tâche, il planta une mystérieuse graine sur une île lointaine, s'enroulant autour de celle-ci provoquant la montée des eaux et l'écoulement de celle-ci dans les rivières creusées.  
De Créateur il devint Gardien de cette graine. On dit qu'il en sortit un arbre que nul ne vit jamais.  
Quand ma mère me racontait l'histoire enfant, je rêvais souvent d'un minuscule petit arbre brillant pourtant de mille feux, ce serpent toujours enroulé autour de lui, veillant à sa croissance._

 _Le Mage Noir ne sembla pas même l'écouter, regardant plutôt d'un œil dégouté les Moldus qui se déhanchait en rythme en suivant les images sur un écran.  
Pourtant, Jessy continua, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se fichait pas mal en réalité qu'on l'écoute, c'est juste qu'en cet instant cette histoire lui était revenu en tête, et qu'au moins cela comblait le silence entre eux._

 _-La seule et unique chose que j'avais espéré en me retrouvant obligé de faire ma scolarité dans le Monde Sorcier, c'était te découvrir que le Serpent Arc-en-ciel existait réellement, peut-être aussi…_

 _Il se coupa brutalement en voyant le Mage partir à grand pas dans une direction.  
L'adolescent s'empressa de suivre le mouvement, oubliant lui-même ce qu'il disait. Mieux valait surveiller Lord Voldemort afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne perdait pas patience devant tous les Moldus présent._

* * *

Avez-vous appréciez ?  
Milles mercis pour vos review malgré l'année presque entière sans mise à jour. Je continu d'écrire, et voir que mon histoire (mes histoires) plait toujours autant et que des personnes espèrent lire un jour la suite me donne l'envie de poursuivre mes récits.

Cela peut vous paraître un peu étrange que cela me fasse plaisir de voir tes gens me demander une suite après 11 mois sans mises à jour, mais en réalité cela me fait me souvenir comme je suis devant des écris inachevés qui m'ont pourtant transportés (frustré et pleine d'espoir pour une suite, même après 2 ou 3 ans sans nouvelles).  
J'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous aura plus. Je me mets déjà à plancher sur le 11, la fin arrive :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé :** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su d-s le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif...Yaoi

 **Pairing :** Yaoi/K+

 **Myhana :** Je t'avoue que je commence à avoir du mal avec les OC hyper badass ou les fictions Harry Potter qui finissent soit bien ou mal. J'ai voulu innover avec Jessy. Peut-être que Jessy m'échappe un peu et que certaine chose ont évolué bien différemment de ce que je voulais mais se serait perdre l'esprit de mon OC que de le forcer à agir autrement.

 **Artemis:** J'ai bien peur que le chapitre ne répondra pas à tes attentes mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même :)

 **Guest:** Je déteste les sorciers aussi, mais je me déteste aussi pour ce que je fais subir à Jessy. En même temps je pense que tout ce qui arrive ne pourrais être autrement. Pas dans un tel monde, pas quand on est comme Jessy. :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Je restais immobile incapable de réagir alors que l'information m'arrivais comme une claque en pleine gueule.  
Comme dans un film je voyais Draco s'agiter devant moi cherchant à obtenir des réponses, alors que s'il avait réfléchis un peu il les aurait depuis longtemps.  
Les autres élèves en avaient perdu leur voix grand bien leur fasse.  
La petite brochette de bienpensant qu'étaient Dumbledore, les professeurs et le trio Potter avaient visiblement tout aussi beugué que moi avant de se reprendre et de tenter de m'atteindre malgré un Titi qui se démenait pour les garder éloignés.

Lord Voldemort…voulait me courtiser ?  
Genre, je l'avais empêché de tuer Potter, entre autre…je lui avais tenu tête et obligé et m'accompagner un peu partout pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort…  
Puis il aurait pu y passer lors de notre dernier rendez-vous si une Créature ne l'avait pas prévenu.  
Et, sa seule réponse c'était…me demander le droit de me courtiser ?  
Comme ça ? En plein milieu de la Grande Salle ? Avec un serpent de métal vivant ?  
C'était…fou ?  
Non, non, c'était un comportement typiquement sorcier, stupide…  
Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Un gloussement remonta, sans que je ne prenne la peine de l'étouffer.  
Bientôt, ce ne fut plus un petit gloussement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais plutôt un rire quasi hystérique qui secouait tout mon corps.

-Putain…dis-je difficilement entre deux éclat de rire qui avait au moins le mérite de figer à nouveau toute la Grande Salle. Putain, tant de remuménage pour ça ?  
Mon Dieu, c'est une blague ?

J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire, me sentant presque léger devant leur regard hagard face à ma réaction. Je ne devais visiblement pas rire quand on me faisait une demande pareille. Mais c'était si…amusant ? Tiré par les cheveux…même si mignon ?  
Qui détestait quelqu'un au point de limite ne pas vouloir respirer le même air quelle puis en venir à vouloir la courtiser ?  
Ma crise de fou rire qui s'était un peu calmer repris de plus belle, me faisant hoqueter tant j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration. C'était vraiment poilant.

-Monsieur An…Commença Dumbledore.

Mais, bien malgré moi, je ne fus pas capable de m'arrêter à rire, sentant même des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Je pense même que si Titi n'avait pas fini par se placer tout contre moi je serais tombé au sol.

-Ahah…att….ahhaha…atten…attendez…Murmurais-je avant de repartir dans un gloussement qui se termina dans un quinte de toux mémorable qui me laissa tout tremblant.

Je pris une profonde respiration, puis expiré tout aussi lentement, tentant de juguler les derniers rires qui m'échappaient. J'essuyais par automatisme mes yeux, récupérant ma vue qui était si brouillait par les larmes. Je notais que je me retrouvais soudainement seul dans la Grande Salle avec la tripoté d'idiots qu'étaient Dumby, sa clique habituelle et le trio Potter.

Ah, beaucoup moins amusant d'un seul coup.

J'eu l'impression de me prendre une douche froide alors que je me redressais soudainement sur mes gardes. Sous mes doigts je sentais les plumes de Titi qui tremblaient sous les grognements peu amicaux qu'il produisait.  
Très bien, un Rossignol des Enfers et une baguette contre des gens qui agissaient pour le plus grand bien… je n'allais pas aller bien loin. Oh, et un serpent… non je ne sais pas à quel moment le… cadeau de Lord Voldemort s'était glissé le long de mon poignet droit pour s'y enrouler et se retransformer en bracelet, très beau mais inutile.  
Ok, ce n'était plus amusant du tout.

-Je vais… je vais aller me reposer. Dis-je en faisant marche arrière vers la porte.

Ne rien dire de plus, pour une fois fermer mon claper et partir le plus vite possible dans un endroit où je pourrai enfin réaliser ce qui se passé.  
Bien sûr même quand JE souhaitais faire les choses simplement cela se compliquait à cause des autres.

-Monsieur Aniel, vous n'irez nulle part avant de nous avoir expliquer votre relation a…

-Aha…je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche pour empêcher l'éclat de rire qui me reprenait aux paroles du Directeur. Désoler, repre…ahah…je replaçais mes mains sur ma bouche incapable d'aligner deux mots sans glousser misérablement.

Pitié, mais internez moi !  
Je pourrais, sur l'instant, me déshabiller entièrement, mettre un foutu entonnoir sur ma tête et déambuler dans l'ensemble des couloirs sans même que ça ne me paraisse « Too much ».  
Bon sang.

Je sentais mon corps tremblait avec violence alors que je réprimais toujours le fou rire qui me prenait.  
Sans plus chercher, je me détournais pour partir à toute jambes de la Grande Salle, laissant dans mon sillage des gloussements.

Qu'on me pende.

* * *

Ok…  
J'étais calme…  
Plus de fou rire…

Sérieux.

Je venais vraiment de recevoir une demande pour me faire courtiser par Lord Voldemort en personne ?

Non, c'était forcément un rêve…  
Mon regard tomba sur le bracelet serpent qui me convaincu du contraire.

Ok, juste une mauvais blague d'une personne quelconque.  
Titi qui me regardait confortablement installé sur mon bureau, la tête penchée de côté, m'empêcha de me faire des illusions.

D'accord, j'avais REELLEMENT reçu cette demande.

Lord Voldemort voulait me COURTISER.  
MOI ?  
MOI !

Je me laissé glisser le long de la porte de ma chambre.  
Mais pourquoi ?

Ma tête alla se loger sur mes genoux, mes bras enroulés autours.  
Pouvais-je faire comme si de rien n'était ?  
Je veux dire, est-ce que le fait que… l'ensemble des élèves et les professeurs… soient témoins de ça…ne pouvaient-ils pas oublier ? Genre juste pouf oublier ?  
Mais pourquoi ?

Enfin…le Mage n'est pas laid.  
Il est beau…  
Mais son caractère, bon dieu ! Il a un caractère pourris.  
Pire que moi, mille fois pire que le mien.  
Bon sang, il veut littéralement exterminer les gens sans magie, ou au moins les réduire en esclavage.  
Aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.  
C'était pas le genre de petit ami que je voulais.

Je ne voulais même pas de petit ami…étais-je même homo ?  
Non, mais oui, il était pas moche, je vais pas me mentir…mais est-ce que je pouvais… l'aimer ?  
J'avais jamais aimé personne…vraiment personne.  
Mais entre les sorciers dingos pendant l'année et mes étés à passer mes journées sur mon pc…comment aurais-je pu me dégoter quelqu'un…

En réalité je n'en voulais pas…  
Ou m'étais-je persuadé que je n'en voulais pas ?

Bon, je ne pouvais pas dire que quand il m'avait tiré à lui pour notre accord, quand je m'étais retrouvé bien trop près de lui, je n'avais rien ressenti.  
Bon Dieu, ce type avait un paquet de sang sur les mains, bien sûr que j'avais ressentis quelque chose, ça s'appelait la peur.  
Vrai, Lord Voldemort était absolument flippant, puissant…beau mais trop flippant.

Et il avait un grain dans la tête… un gros.  
Surtout depuis qu'il voulait me courtiser.

Attendez un peu…  
Malfoy avait pas parlé d'une demande pour le droit à me courtiser.  
Genre j'avais mon mot à dire.  
Je pouvais refuser non ?  
J'allais grave le faire, là maintenant tout de suite.  
Juste enlever ce bracelet, le remettre dans une boite et le renvoyer au Lord.  
La meilleure idée du siècle.

Je me redressé avec le plan en tête, attrapant ledit bracelet pour le retirer…sans résultat.

-Ahah, ricanais-je jaune.  
Sois un gentil serpent et détache-toi de moi. Roucoulais-je stupidement au serpent qui ne daigna même pas prendre vie pour me regarder.  
Je ne veux pas être courtiser. Alors tu vas me lâcher et le dire à ton maitre…hein ? Continuais-je en sentant comme un mauvais pressentiment se glisser en moi.

Je n'obtins absolument aucune réaction.  
Devais-je comprendre que d'une façon ou une autre j'avais accepté et donné le droit à Lord Voldemort de me courtiser ?

Avais-je le, putain, de droit de me jeter par la fenêtre de ma chambre ?  
Ou même de tuer ce maudit Mage Noir ?

* * *

Au vu des regards qui me suivaient peu importe ce que je faisais je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.  
Les chuchotements me suivaient, j'étais presque sûr que quelqu'un avait fini par révéler qui m'avait envoyé le présent.  
Putain, même pas une journée et déjà la rumeur s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Même Titi sur ma tête ne suffisait pas à me rassurer.

J'avais presque envie de m'enfuir, ou même de demander à ce que Black and White reviennent jouer leur semblant de rôle de garde du corps.  
Bon sang, je détestais les regards qui se posaient sur moi, les murmures qui s'arrêtaient à mon arrivée pour reprendre une fois que j'étais passé.  
Devais-je réellement suivre les cours ? Je veux dire je n'ai jamais rien fait pendant ceux-ci, je pouvais certainement les sécher non ? Pas comme s'il m'arriverait quelque chose, et les colles que l'on me donnerait pouvaient ne pas être effectuées.

Les regards plus que menaçant que je me ramassais en passant tout près d'un groupe de Gryffondor me convainquirent de faire sagement demi-tour. J'étais grande gueule mais pas suicidaire non plus.

Je repris le chemin inverse, bousculant un ou deux élèves alors que je prenais les escaliers pour retourner dans ma chambre. Ceux-ci bougèrent, encore et encore refusant de s'arrêter à mon étage.  
Même les escaliers avaient décidé de me faire chier à présent…  
Je grinçais des dents alors que je m'arrêtais au deuxième étage, parti pour attendre que les escaliers se calment pour les réemprunter.

Patientant, je m'écartais un peu de ceux-ci, pour faire quelques pas dans les couloirs vides. J'appréciais d'avoir de l'espace et surtout de ne plus sentir les regards sur ma nuque.  
Combien de semaines restait-il avant la fin de l'année ? Deux ? Trois ? Bien trop de mon avis.  
Et tous ces devoirs qui s'entassaient pour ma seconde, il fallait que je…

-…Aniel…

Je redressais la tête entendant mon nom prononcé parmi des chuchotements un peu plus loin, au coin du couloir. J'aurai dû être seul, qui ça pouvait bien être ? Que faisait mon nom dans une discussion aussi discrète ? Après tout je n'étais pas là, pas besoin de murmure. Je m'approchais de quelques pas, le dos au mur captant des brides de la conversation.

-…Pire que ce qu'on pensait…

-…qu'il couchait avec …

-Je vais faire des cauchemars tais…

-…trop gentil, je veux dire pourquoi jus…

-Toi aussi ?

-Vrais, … le tuer…

-…un accident ?

Je blanchis soudainement.  
Mes jambes manquèrent de me lâcher alors que la réalité me frappait de pleine face.  
On voulait me tuer ? Des élèves voulaient me tuer ?  
Je posais une main devant ma bouche afin de retenir le petit cri qui m'échappa. Mon cœur battit plus fort dans mes oreilles alors que je croisais les doigts pour qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendu.  
Heureusement ils continuaient, semble-t-il, à débattre de mon…accident.

Les jambes flageolantes, je titubais jusqu'à l'escalier, m'appuyant fermement contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et faire de bruit.

Je ne sais plus trop comment je réussis à atteindre ma chambre mais soudainement j'y étais, debout en plein milieu à regarder le vide.

-Des élèves…préparent mon meurtre…dis-je la gorge nouée.

Comme si dire ce que j'avais entendu rendrait soudainement la chose réelle je m'effondrais comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Les pépiements inquiets de Titi ne suffirent pas à me sortir de mon état de choc.

-On veut me tuer…Répétais-je lentement, sans savoir si je devais y croire ou si je pouvais accuser mes oreilles d'avoir mal entendu.

Comment devais-je réagir à ça ?  
Quel était le comportement normal ?  
Devais-je avoir peur ?  
Je me sentais juste… vide… Creux.

-Des personnes de mon âge veulent ma mort.

J'avais beau tourner ça dans tous les sens je ne savais comment agir.  
Mon cerveau ne me donnait aucun indice restant tout aussi blanc que depuis que j'avais entendu la discussion.  
Je veux dire, ne devais-je pas me mettre en colère ? Si je ne pouvais avoir peur.  
Ou éclater en sanglot comme un simple fou puis oublier ?

Puis soudain, ça me submergea.  
Avec encore plus de force que quelques heures plus tôt dans la Grande Salle.  
Foudroyant, presque effrayant.

Un éclat de rire se répercuta entre les murs, suivit d'un second, et d'encore un autre…  
Bientôt je riais sans discontinuer, sans savoir comment m'arrêter.  
Le voulais-je ?

Putain, on voulait me tuer. Et moi… je riais comme un fou échappé de l'asile.

Tout mon corps était secoué de soubresaut, mes deux bras étaient, vainement, enroulés autour de mon ventre pour tenter de respirer. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.  
Et mes rires hystériques se transformèrent en pleur. En énormes sanglots peu reluisant.  
Mon nez se mit à couler m'empêchant de respirer si ce n'est en reniflant pitoyablement la morve qui s'échappait. Les larmes tombaient à grosse goutte au sol, coulaient dans ma bouche…

-On…v…veut…me…me tuer… Sanglotais-je.

Mes mains finirent par s'accrocher avec force à Titi qui avait repris sa forme monstrueuse et tentait de me faire relever la tête. Je dû lui arracher des plumes tant je resserrais avec force mes doigts sur celle-ci, le corps tremblant à cause des sanglots.

Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête.  
Je ne pouvais plus continuer.

* * *

Les mains tremblantes, reniflant comme une pauvre âme en peine, et de façon peu ragoutante aussi, je fouillais désespérément dans mes habits sales.  
Ceux-ci volaient par-dessus mon épaule une fois que j'avais fouillé leurs poches, Titi m'observant la tête penchée de côté, sagement installé sur une chaise plus loin, les plumes toujours ébouriffées du traitement que je leur avais fais subir.

J'étais absolument sûr et certain que les Parasites de Poudlard n'avaient pas lavés l'habit que je cherchais. On se détestait tant et si bien mutuellement que je prenais un malin plaisir à ne jamais mettre mes habits dans la corbeille à linge prévu. Et eux étaient bien heureux de ne surtout pas les chercher, au contraire des autres élèves.  
Si je pouvais leur donner d'un seul coup une montagne de linge à laver cela faisait tout mon plaisir pour la journée.

Aussi, j'étais sûr que je pouvais remettre la main sur ce que je cherchais.  
Juste un peu d'effort et de patience que je n'avais pas, plus en cet instant.

Un sanglot me secoua, mais je le refoulais dans un profond reniflement tandis que je mettais enfin la main sur mon jean.  
Je me mis à chercher comme un possédé dans les poches, en ressortant des papiers froissés, voir déchirés.  
Fébrile je les plaquais sur le sol, repoussant pèle mêle les habits dont je n'avais plus l'utilité.  
Je les défroissé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, manquant d'en arracher un, ce qui me convainquit de me calmer un peu avant de continuer.

Les mains tremblantes, la respiration à deux doigts de m'abandonner pour une nouvelle crise de sanglot qui pourrait probablement m'acheter une place dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. Je reproduisis plusieurs fois la chose, attendis de ne plus être secouer par un pleur et de ne plus trembler avant de reprendre plus posément ce que je faisais.

Je pouvais prendre tout mon temps pour ça.  
Je ne l'avais pas fait avant, alors quelques secondes de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose.  
Juste me calmer.

Je finis de lisser les feuilles, ne leur jetant pas le moindre regard. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il s'y trouvait, pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?  
Avec soins je les plié en deux griffonnant un court mot sur le dos d'une des pages avant de les rouler.

-Titi, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Aussitôt le Rossignol des Enfers voleta jusqu'à moi, observant avec intérêt le rouleau que je tenais en main.

-Il faut que tu livres ça à mes parents. Pas à Lord Voldemort. Peux-tu faire ça ?  
Es-tu capable de les trouver au plus vite ?

Ma propre voix me sembla bien affreuse alors que je parlais à Titi.  
Cassée, terne.

Il sembla réfléchir, sa tête penchant rapidement d'un côté à une autre, alors qu'il sautillait sur place.  
Enfin, il pépia en me tendant la pâte pour que j'y attache ma lettre.  
Je m'empressais de le faire, m'assurant que mon courrier ne puisse se détacher par inadvertance avant que celui-ci ne rétrécisse pour ne ressembler qu'à un minuscule bijou.  
Mon messager pépia une dernière fois avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

J'avais jeté les dés.  
A présent, je devais juste survivre.

Je me redressais, me trainant lentement dans jusqu'à salle de bain. Si je voulais manger je devais au moins ressembler à quelque chose.  
Faire comme si de rien n'était, agir normalement pendant un ou de jours, éviter de mourir, et je pourrai enfin respirer.

Je pouvais faire ça.

* * *

On dit…  
Certaines personnes disent que lorsque l'on va mourir on voit sa vie défiler. On voit tous les moments où on aurait pu agir autrement, les moments heureux.  
D'autres disent que le temps semble ralentir, que l'on voit la mort arriver lentement, mais qu'il n'est pas possible de l'éviter.

Je n'y croyais pas.  
Ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.  
Deux fois j'ai frôlé la mort.  
La première je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Il fallut que mon corps m'abandonne et que je me réveille dans un lit inconnu pour le réaliser.  
La seconde je me suis tant débattu pour survivre, respirer, que le temps me parut plutôt avancer bien trop vite pour moi.

A présent, je voulais bien y croire, à cette histoire de temps qui ralentit.  
J'eu peur, lorsque que je sentis une forte poussée dans mon dos.  
La terreur me saisit alors que je ne parvins pas à me retenir à la rambarde.  
L'horreur de ce qui allait arriver me tordit les tripes quand je passé par-dessus, dans le vide.  
Puis le temps ralentis.

Je tombais, mais je ne voyais pas le sol s'approcher de moi.  
C'était plutôt le plafond qui s'éloignait.  
Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je me sentais…calme.  
La mort me tendait les bras une fois de plus, mais je lui faisais face sereinement.

Je voyais trois regards satisfais, quelques regards étonnés, d'autres heureux, mais les autres étaient neutres.  
Pas un pour tirer sa baguette et me sauver.  
La mienne était tombé de ma poche, en-dessous de moi, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait déjà atteint le sol alors que je tombais lentement.

Je tendis la main, mais je savais que personne ne me rattraperait.  
Qui le ferait ?  
J'étais, pour eux, la personne à abattre.  
Ils ne faisaient que suivre la voie étriquée qu'on leur avait présenté.

-Sales moutons…Criais-je.

Ce fut comme si ma voix avait rompu l'enchantement.  
Tout repris une vitesse normale.  
J'entendis un bruit de bois qui se rompt, et un quart de seconde plus tard mon dos s'écrasa contre le sol dans un fracas d'os brisé.  
La douleur embrassa tout mon être, et je partis satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

* * *

Je ne disais rien, mais je voyais bien les regards que me jetais ma mère quand elle pensait que je ne m'en apercevais pas. Mon père n'était pas plus discret depuis qu'il m'avait ramené à la maison.  
Mais ce n'était pas des regards plein de haines, non, loin de là.

Ils s'inquiétaient, ils étaient en colère, ils étaient tristes, mais pas contre moi, pour moi.  
Peut-être contre eux aussi.  
Je les comprenais. Ils m'avaient laissé entre les mains « compétentes » des sorciers pour que je puisse connaître le monde Sorcier. Ils avaient fait confiance et ils me récupéraient… abimé.

J'avais bien assez entendu la voix furieuse de mon père lorsque je me trouvais une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital. Les Sorciers incompétents ne sachant agir avec les conséquences de ma chute. Jamais je n'avais cru qu'il puisse hausser autant la voix, pas mon père si calme.  
Mais vu comme les sorciers n'osèrent être à moins de dix pas de ma mère j'étais presque sûr d'avoir louper quelque chose d'encore plus épique.

Je redressais la tête en retenant un sursaut de surprise alors que maman déposait devant-moi une tasse de lait chaud qui au vu de l'odeur et de la couleur était chargé de façon obscène de Nesquik. Rapidement deux tartines au Nutella… deux Nutella aux tartines plutôt, se retrouvèrent aussi devant-moi.  
Un sourire commença à étirer mes lèvres, mes mains allèrent entourer la tasse bouillante, appréciant la chaleur, l'odeur, le plaisir d'être entouré par des gens qui se préoccupaient de moi.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien mon poussin ? Demanda ma mère alors qu'elle s'installait enfin devant moi.

Son regard scrutateur glissa sur moi, ne s'arrêtant même pas sur le bracelet qui ne m'avait jamais quitté. Elle ne pouvait que voir mon teint un peu pâle, mes yeux fatigués, la tension dans mes épaules dû à la douleur, les traces d'un nouveau très long séjour à l'hôpital.

-Je vais bien maman.  
Aussi longtemps où vous ne m'enverrez plus dans cette école j'irai bien.

La main chaude, trop grande, bourru, de mon père s'écrasa dans mes cheveux, un peu trop violemment mais je retins la grimace à la douleur qui me traversa toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Crois-tu réellement que tu retourneras chez ces fous ?  
Plus jamais. Nous ne reproduirons plus cette erreur.

Enfin, un sourire étira réellement mes lèvres.  
Un sourire heureux, plus heureux que tout et il devint encore plus grand quand un pépiement bien connu se fit entendre et que Titi vint sautiller sur la table, la tête tournant dans tous les sens.

-Titi ? Murmurais-je.

Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis qu'il avait été livré ma lettre à mes parents.  
Combien de temps ?  
Deux mois… un peu plus, j'avais un peu perdu le compte.  
Mais il était là.

-Il n'a plus voulu nous quitter à partir du moment où tu fus amené à l'hôpital.

Je vis ma mère tapoter doucement la tête du Rossignol des Enfers.  
La main de mon père quitta enfin ma tête alors qu'il s'installait à nos côtés. Il ne parlait pas mais ses yeux disaient tout. Il y avait bien plus que ce que je savais dans cette histoire.  
Bien plus que le sourire de ma mère heureuse de me voir heureux.  
Bien plus que son petit rire léger.  
Bien plus que son attitude soudainement sereine.

Ils me cachaient tout deux quelque chose.  
Mais avais-je seulement l'envi de savoir ?

Les parents, les adultes en général, ont l'arrogance de penser qu'ils ont toujours raison.  
Un peu comme une règle d'or. Et ce peu importe si ce n'était pas vrai.  
Ils prennent des décisions qu'ils pensent être les meilleurs pour nous autres enfants, et nous ne pouvions que les suivre.  
Je ne les comprenais pas… je ne les comprends toujours pas en réalité.  
Peut-être que je n'y parviendrai jamais, ou peut-être que moi-même plus tard je ferai de même.

Mais, quand je les voyais si paisible fasse à un oiseau qui était forcément magique, je me disais que ce n'était pas si grave.  
J'avais pu entendre mon père faire se taire le plus grand sorcier au monde.  
Je n'imaginais pas ce que ma mère avait fait pour leur faire si peur.

Alors que je ne puisse plus marcher pour le moment, que je n'aurai plus jamais un corps sans imperfections, et que la douleur me suivra toujours…  
Peu m'importait.

Je voyais l'avenir s'ouvrir à moi.  
Il était grand, il était beau, il était tout à moi.  
Semé d'embuche au départ, mais resplendissant.

Ils pouvaient penser que je fuyais, mais je tournais juste le dos à ce monde sans sens.  
J'allais de l'avant, avec ma famille.

* * *

Voila, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue :)

Nous parlerons plus de la fin une fois l'épilogue posté, mais sachez que je n'avais pas du tout prévu cette fin lorsque j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire Je vous déteste.

Le scénario n'aurait jamais dû être aussi sérieux, à la fois dans la forme, son traitement, ou l'idée.

Merci pour m'avoir suivi, on se retrouve vite à l'épilogue :)


	12. Epilogue

**Titre :** Je vous déteste

 **Résumé :** Le monde Sorcier marche littéralement sur la tête. Je l'avais su d-s le départ. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver mêlé à tout cela.  
Pourtant, j'étais sur ce champ de bataille plus mort que vif...Yaoi

 **Pairing :** Yaoi/K+

 **Artemis:** Si, je pense que tu espères ce que tout le monde espère...je presque sûr que tu voudras ma mort après la lecture de cet épilogue.

 _ **On se retrouve à la fin pour discuter !**_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Je tapotais tranquillement sur le bord de la carte, tenant ma tête de l'autre main, coude sur la table pour la maintenir.  
Autour de moi toutes les Créatures tentait de rester sage, mais déjà j'en voyais certaine prêtes à bondir sur la table pour donner leur avis avant même que je ne pose la question. D'autre frétillais littéralement d'impatience, et quelques-unes essayaient de donner l'impression qu'elles se fichaient de ma prochaine destination.

Je finis par soupirer, m'étirant longuement afin de diminuer la douleur qui commençait à prendre place dans ma colonne vertébrale. Tout craqua de façon plutôt lugubre, le bruit soigneusement ignoré par mes amis, avant que je ne me laisse tomber au fond de mon siège, prouvant par-là que je les écoutais.

Je n'eux pas attendre une seconde avant qu'une Fée des eaux ne se pose sur la carte devant-moi.  
Elle semblait comme rayonnait de fierté en voyant qu'on la laissait parler, me donner les nouvelles.

Je dû faire un gros effort pour retenir un sourire amuser qui voulait fleurir sur mes lèvres, mais ma peur de la vexer fut suffisante pour que je conserve mon sérieux.

-Ami Jessy, les Demoiselles indiquent une activité suspecte ici.

A petit pas elle alla se placer sur la carte afin de m'indiquer un endroit particulièrement proche du désert en Egypte.

-Une oasis ? Demandais-je.

Au vu de ce qu'étaient les Demoiselles, il y avait forcément de l'eau là où elles se trouvaient.

-Oui.  
Elles disent voir des hommes puant aller et venir souvent. Trop souvent.

-Un enfant du feu m'a rapporté avoir vu des Petits entourés de Grand.  
Ceux-ci portez des machines tueuses.

Je levais un sourcil alors que mon attention se portait sur une enfant du Peuple Libre. J'avais très envie de lui demander comment elle avait rencontré un Esprit du feu mais au vu de ses rouges anormalement colorées je parvins à retenir ma question. De toute façon elle disparut comme elle était venue.

-On avait dit que ce serait moi qui dirait à l'Ami. Gémis la petite Fée en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

Ses adorables petits yeux firent le tour de la table avant de se poser sur moi.

-Bien, sûr Eridielle.  
Je suis désolé, et si je te ramenais de l'eau de cette oasis quand je reviendrai ?  
Cela te ferait plaisir ? Demandais-je afin d'éviter une inondation comme la dernière fois que j'avais eu à faire avec une Fée de l'eau malheureuse.

-Et je demanderai aux Tisseuses de te faire un beau petit nid pour toi. Cela te va Eridielle ? S'empressa d'ajouter un Lutin sur sa chaise un peu plus loin.

Rapidement se fut une véritable cacophonie de proposition, de protestation, et de rire, tout pour éviter que la Fée ne se mette à pleurer.  
Heureusement cela sembla suffisant car lorsque qu'un Oiseau du Paradis vint la récupérer pour la ramener chez elle je ne vis qu'un sourire resplendissant sur son visage.

Nous poussâmes tous un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle disparut de notre camp temporaire.

-Bien, les Demoiselles et l'oasis ? Relançais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

-Si tu veux y aller je connais un Enfant de Mère Nuit qui accepterait de te loger.

-J'ai un ami Changelin qui te conduira certainement jusqu'à l'oasis et te gardera en sécurité.

-Je peux demander aux Dames des Fleurs de t'amener au plus proche.

J'aurai pu certainement avoir bien plus de propositions, si on avait pas frappé à la porte.  
Toutes les Créatures se turent, se regardèrent, me regardèrent, avant de se relaisser tomber dans leur siège, ou la première surface plane.  
Je restais immobile, interloqué par leur réaction. D'habitude un seul bruit et je me retrouvais seul en un instant. Surveillé mais visiblement seul.  
Pourquoi ne se cachaient-elles pas ?

Même Titi continua de se prélasser sous un rayon de soleil plus loin dans sa forme affreusement agressive, mais adorable.

Ce furent les regards bien trop observateurs des Créatures qui me poussèrent à me lever.  
Raide, je les regardais à nouveau avant d'ouvrir.

* * *

Je ne savais que dire.  
Il était devant-moi et pourtant j'étais presque sûr que ce n'était qu'une illusion.  
Une personne qui lui ressemblait.

Combien de temps ?  
Cela faisait combien de temps depuis que j'avais quitté ce monde de fous ?  
Huit ans. Non dix ans.

Je n'avais plus eu le moindre contact si ce n'était Titi et mes petits amis qui m'étaient revenu bien heureux. Ils égayaient mes journées, ils gardaient mes arrières.  
J'en avais bien besoin avec ce que j'avais fait de ma vie.

Mais il était là, soudainement.  
Le bracelet qui n'avait jamais voulu me laisser en paix, qui n'était plus jamais redevenu un serpent, me sembla comme plus lourd autour de mon poignet.

-Lo…

-Bonjour Jessy. Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? M'interrompt-t-il.

-Oui, très longtemps L…

-Tom, appelles-moi Tom.  
Lord Voldemort n'existe plus depuis un long moment à présent.

Il avait raison.  
Sa voix, son visage, rien que son habillement.  
Il n'était plus le Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort, que j'avais connu, qui n'avait su me faire taire. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas vieilli en soit.  
Je m'appuyais plus fortement contre le chambranle de la porte, la conversation pouvait s'éternisait et mon dos avait déjà assez souffert de ma lourde journée.

-Tom. Le nom sembla glisser sur ma langue, s'était si étrange de l'appeler ainsi, si simplement, en sachant ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
Alors. Qui es-tu à présent ?

Il n'était pas là pour parler du passer. Je pouvais remettre les compteurs à zéro, nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité en le tutoyant aussi.  
Je n'aurai certainement jamais ma réponse à ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir me courtiser, mais aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à ne jamais réapparaître devant-moi avant ce jour.  
Titi vola jusqu'à nous, ma discussion semblait plus intéressante que se prélasser au soleil visiblement, s'installant comme toujours sur ma tête. Un mince sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du M… de Tom.

-Une de ces nombreuses personnes qui se fascine pour l'Histoire. Pour les anciens peuples, qui parcourt le monde pour voir ce qui peut être découvert.

-Vraiment ?

Si simplement ?  
Cela pouvait expliquer sa chemise noir bleu froissée, ses cheveux pas vraiment impeccables, son jean troué, ses chaussures pleines de boue. Ses yeux… ses yeux bleus, pétillaient d'amusement, de découverte qu'il ne voulait que partager.

Que c'était-il passait ?  
Le saurais-je un jour ?

-Vraiment.

-Et qu'est-ce qui amène une personne si férue de l'Histoire ici ?

Détendu, je le vis mettre ses mains dans ses poches arrières, son sac que je soupçonnais sans fond, trainait à ses pieds. Mauvais idée au vu de là où nous nous trouvions, mais un sort devait empêcher les vols.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur une personne qui aimait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
Cette personne à la fâcheuse tendance à apparaître là où se déroule des conflits.  
A ce qui se raconte se serait un homme qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.  
Qui parle, parle et parle encore au point que les « méchants » ne savent plus pourquoi ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Ah oui ? Demandais-je un mince sourire étirant mes lèvres, innocent.

-Oui.  
Des cheveux violets, peu discret pour ne pas être reconnu.  
Une attitude suicidaire.  
Incapable de ne pas jurer.

-Comme c'est curieux.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Le silence retomba.  
Pas plein de non-dit.  
Juste le calme avant qu'il ne reprenne là où il voulait me mener.  
Car après tout, pourquoi serait-il venu si ce n'était pas pour obtenir quelque chose de moi ?

-Je voyage beaucoup.  
Tu le fais tout autant.  
Je suis seul et toi aussi.  
Je m'ennuie d'une compagnie pour apprécier mes trouvailles et tu es toujours si bien accompagné.

-Je…

-Moi non plus, depuis près de sept ans.

-ç…

-Je sais me défendre Jessy.  
Je suis né bien avant toi, souviens-t-en.

-Jamais…

Je vis son regard glisser jusqu'au bracelet.  
Une petite lueur joua dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les repose sur moi, toujours aussi serein.

-Je ne te demandes rien.

A nouveau, nous restâmes sans rien dire.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, tranquille, en paix avec le passé.  
D'un mouvement de l'épaule je repoussais la porte de ce qui me servait de camp de base.

-Alors bienvenu à toi Tom.  
Que notre collaboration soit fructueuse.

-Merci.

Il attrapa son sac et avança.  
Il s'arrêta juste un court instant au moment où il passait la porte.  
Nos corps se touchaient presque, sa main droite attrapa une de mes mèches qu'il observa un court instant avant de la lâcher.  
Puis, sans plus un mot, il me dépassa.

Je lâchais ma respiration que je n'avais pas senti retenir.  
Je restais encore un instant contre la porte, mais la douleur se rappela à moi.  
Lentement, je me redressais, refermais la porte et me retournais.

Je le regardais sortir des choses bien trop grande de son sac, s'installant comme s'il était chez-lui.  
Il ne jeta même pas un regard étonné fasse aux Créatures devant-lui.  
J'aurai pu ressentir de la colère.  
J'aurai dû ressentir de la colère.

Lorsqu'il m'avait ramassé pour m'emmener au Manoir Malfoy lors de la bataille il avait bouleversé ma vie entière.  
J'avais passé tant de temps sur une table d'opération afin de pouvoir remarcher. Sans que la douleur ne s'éloigne.  
Tout cela parce qu'il était entré dans ma vie.  
Mais en même temps, qui m'aurait ramassé si ce n'était pas lui ?

Tant de non-dit, tant de douleur.  
Mais je lui devais aussi la vie que j'avais à présent.

Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir le cran de parcourir le monde afin de faire entendre raison ceux qui voulaient bien m'écouter.  
Jamais je n'aurai pu me croire capable de négocier la libération d'otage avec une arme sous le nez.  
Pas avant lui.

Un mal pour un bien nous dirons.

* * *

Et voila, ainsi s'achèvent "Je vous déteste".  
Je suis presque sûr que cette fin vous laisse sur votre faim, perplexe.  
Quelle fin étrange vous devez vous dire, si loin de se qu'on aurait pu attendre après avoir lu tous ses chapitres.

Je vous le dis, cette fiction n'aurait jamais dû ressembler à ça.  
L'histoire aurait dû être bien plus légère, simpliste, dégoulinante de niaiserie et d'amour sur la fin.  
Jessy aurait dû tout abandonner pour Tom. Je l'avais prévu ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû traverser tant d'épreuve.

Mais franchement, qui y aurait crû ?  
Je veux dire, Jessy n'est PAS une amoureux transis.

Auriez-vous marché si Jessy avait renoncé à sa vie tranquille pour aller avec Voldemort ?  
Jessy est une personne forte, buté, qui ne peut voir le monde comme les sorciers.  
Il a tenté de se mettre à leur niveau, mais il ne peut pas y parvenir.

Finalement j'ai été bien plus en profondeur que prévu dans le caractère, l'essence même de ce qui fait que Jessy est Jessy.  
Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux piétiner se qu'il est pour vous offrir ce que vous auriez aimé lire.

Jessy est indépendant, il sait que le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, il sait beaucoup de chose, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas aimer Tom.  
Ce ne serait plus lui.  
Pour une fois, n'est-ce pas jouissif de voir Lord Voldemort courir après quelqu'un ?

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivis.  
Restez à l'écoute, vous pourriez être surpris...


End file.
